


Synchronize!

by coffee666



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Body Exploration, Fantasy, M/M, Mind Swapping, Science Fiction, Soulmates, T'hy'la, Teen Romance, Teenagers, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: Jim Kirk and Spock are two teenagers living separate lives on separate planets. When they one day start periodically swapping bodies, they must learn to adjust their lives around the constant switching. They grow closer in each other's bodies, but distance is still an obstacle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Sincronia!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856757) by [Serenity_Usagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Usagi/pseuds/Serenity_Usagi)



> The premise is based off this anime called Your Name. Everything else is by me, but I am not claiming to own these characters. All rights to their respective owners.

❖ ❖ ❖

**EARTH**

**2250**

Jim rolled over in bed and reached for his phone before even opening his eyes. He hadn’t even plugged it in last night, so the battery was on its last legs as he swiped the snooze button for the fourth time. It’d been a long time since he’d gotten to sleep in this late.

Usually Frank was waking him up with a smack on the head and a list of chores he had to get done before school, but this week Frank was gone on some trip, so Jim could sleep all he wanted, and even skip school.

His impending need to pee and charge his phone is what finally dragged him out of bed at noon. He fumbled for his charger on the floor and plugged his phone in before going to the bathroom. Having the house to himself was great. He could shower for long as he wanted and eat whatever he wanted.

Even though he could easily go back to bed, he figured it couldn’t hurt to make an appearance at school. After all, he lost track of how many days he’d missed, and he didn’t want Frank to get any emails from the school. He couldn’t wait till he was eighteen. Then he could finally drop out.

Hell, it might actually be more fun to jut skip and only come back for the final. He’d love to see the look on everyone’s faces when he got a near-perfect score. He may be a borderline genius, but his knowledge suffered if he never went to school.

He pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt from off the floor started out. On his way out the door, he caught sight of the dry-erase board on the door to the garage. Usually it was where his mother wrote her schedule for shore leave. He remembered marking the days on his calendar with such enthusiasm.

Those days were long gone. These days it was just where Frank kept a list of shit he expected Jim to do if he wanted to eat dinner. Jim rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll get right on those chores. Don’t hold your fucking breath.”

The screen door banged shut behind him as he started towards school. Truthfully, he probably should do _some_ of that shit if he wanted to stay on Frank’s good side and under Frank’s roof. But he had a good two more days before Frank showed up again.

It was fourth period by the time Jim slipped into school. Majority of the class looked up at who’d just entered, but turned back to their work once they saw it was Jim. His tardiness was nothing new.

“Late again, Mr. Kirk?” Mrs. Taylor sighed. “That’s a demerit. You’ll have to do.”

“Oh, Abigail, you always find excuses to keep me after school. If you want a date, you don’t have to drop hints like that. Just ask.” Jim leaned over her desk and batted his eyelashes at her.

She wordlessly reached for a detention slip from the corner of her desk and held it out to him. He sighed when he snatched it up and shoved it in his pocket. Though he swore he saw her smile as he turned around and went for his seat.

“Hey, Jim.” Gary whispered across the aisle a few moments after the lesson started. “Do you ever seriously try to tap that?”

“What?” Jim had been zoning out and was sure that there was no way he’d heard that right.

“Mrs. Taylor.” Gary grinned. “I bet you could fuck her if you tried hard enough. That old bat has probably never been touched in her life. She’s probably starving for attention.”

“Dude, what the hell is _wrong_ with you?” Jim had known Gary since forever, the same with practically everyone in his class, but that didn’t really make them friends. Jim would rather have Mrs. Taylor’s company in detention than Gary’s any day.

Jim actually liked Mrs. Taylor. That’s why he teased her so much. She wasn’t even really old, and she was one of the few teachers that didn’t seem to think he was wasting his potential by not being just like his father. No, she probably thought he was wasting his potential in a million other ways.

“Alright, who can tell me what planet this is?” Mrs. Taylor gestured to the screen which now showed a familiar red planet.

“Jupiter!” Someone said. Jim chuckled along with everyone else.

“No…” She held back a smile. “Come on guys, this is sixth grade stuff.”

“It’s Vulcan.” Jim said without looking up from his latest doodle in the margin of his notes.

“Raise your hand next time, Jim. But, yes. Vulcan. Who can tell me something about our friends, the Vulcans?”

“Can’t they make someone’s head explode with their mind?” Someone asked. “I saw that on a movie.”

“No. I know what movie you’re talking about, and that’s a very offensive portrayal of one of the universe’s most fascinating species. Now, turn to chapter nine and we’ll read all about them…”

About half the class opted for the digital version of the textbook on their padds, but Jim was old fashioned. Plus, it was easy to goof off and doodle when hiding behind a book. He pulled it out of his bag before turning to the page and propping it up on his desk.

As he ducked down behind it, he saw the pictures of the Vulcan people starring back at him. They all had dark hair and dark eyes and really freaky haircuts. Jim chuckled as he turned the page to a closer photo. This one showed a Vulcan’s face in profile, so he could really make out those weird eyebrows and pointed ears.

“Vulcans were the first species to make contact with humans…” Mrs. Taylor went on, but Jim tuned her out. After all, she was right. This was sixth grade stuff, and he already knew it. He opted instead to start another doodle. This one was of a boy about his age, but with pointed ears.

After fourth period, meant lunch. Usually Jim went home for lunch and rarely came back for afternoon classes, but this time he thought he might go eat in the cafeteria and actually stick around.

“Excuse me young man! Wouldn’t you like to boldly go forth and spread peace to the known worlds!?”

Jim stopped in his tracks as a feeling of cold dread seemed to seep through his body. No…he would not have come to school if he’d known _they’d_ be here. He fucking hated them. The Star Fleet recruiters came three times a year to try and rope in the seniors who didn’t have plans after graduating.

He knew he should keep walking, but his body acted of its own accord. He slowly turned around to see their booth set up on the end of the hallway. A cadet in the red uniform, who couldn’t be much older than him, was holding a flier out towards him with a wide smile on their face.

“N-No thanks.” He didn’t look at them. He just tried to ignore the way his heart sped up and the blood pounded in his ears. He knew what was next…it happened almost every time.

“Hey…” The Cadet grinned. “Aren’t you Captain Kirk’s kid?”

“I…I…no. W-We just look alike.” Jim still didn’t look at her. He just tried desperately to back away, but his feet wouldn’t move.

“You know,” She went on as if she hadn’t heard him. “Your father may have only been captain for ten minutes…but he saved so many lives…”

“Twelve minutes.” Jim corrected her through gritted teeth. He wasn’t even sure why it mattered.

“He’d want you to follow in his footsteps.” She held the flier out again. He hated when people said that. Something in him snapped.

“You don’t know _shit_ about what my father would have wanted!” Jim screamed. The smile dropped from her face and she took a step back. For some reason, Jim found himself snatching the flier from her hand. It was as if she didn’t deserve to hold anything associated with his father. “You think he wanted to get himself blown up!?”

“O-Of course not.” She stuttered. By now a small crowd had formed as people stopped to look towards the yelling.

“Then don’t ever try to talk about him again! You don’t know what he’d want! I don’t even know what he’d want! I never got to fucking meet him!”

He was too mad to see straight. He just turned and bolted out of the exit doors at the end of the hallway, the flier still scrunched in his hand.

He was still fuming when he kicked open the screen door and stomped up the stairs to his room. He didn’t even know why he was so mad. That cadet probably only recognized him because his father’s face was no-doubt plastered all over the memorials at the academy. Jim had never been, but there was a memorial just like it downtown. They probably had no idea how much any mention of Star Fleet or did dad fucked him up. That didn’t make it hurt any less.

He threw his bag on the floor and launched the balled-up flier across the room. He flopped onto his bed, and after a moment, reached for something he hadn’t looked at in a long time. The photo he kept under his mattress didn’t have Jim in it at all…well, unless you counted the fact that his mom was technically pregnant at the time it was taken, even if she wasn’t showing.

Winona Kirk was smiling in a way Jim had never seen as she stood shoulder to shoulder with her husband. George Kirk had Jim’s same smile, and based on what everyone says, the same laugh too. Between them, at just six, was Sam. Jim was twelve when Sam was lucky enough to leave this place. It hurt when he never came back. It hurt like hell to be left with just his mom and Frank.

It didn’t really hurt when Winona told him last year that she was taking a job on a new ship, and she’d be gone for three years. No, by then he was used to pain. He’d just felt numb as he hugged her goodbye.

He sighed, refusing to cry as he shoved the picture back under the mattress. Beneath the blankets, he managed to wiggle out of his shoes and jeans and kick them to the floor. He pulled the blankets all the way over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

Jim really shouldn’t have woken up today.

❖ ❖ ❖

**Vulcan**

**2250**

Spock found himself dozing off for a split moment during his meditation, but his head quickly snapped back up when he felt I-Chaya nudge him in the back. He turned to look his pet in the eyes, and saw a look of almost sympathy.

“Do not give me that look.” Spock rested his hand on the sehlat’s head. “I am _not_ overly exerting myself. I am simply taking my studying seriously.”

He had exactly one month until his entrance exam to the Vulcan Science Academy, and if he was going to be accepted, then he had to work harder. He looked down at the floor where his textbooks were still open along with several of his notebooks.

“Hmm…” He looked down to where the most recent paragraph of notes was obviously wrong. He must have written that before bed last night, and his tiredness showed. “Perhaps I should start triple-checking.” He reached for his pen and began crossing things out.

“Spock,” The bedroom door opened and his mother stood in the doorway, still in her dressing gown. “You’re going to be late for school.”

“Mother, I must finish this chapter.” He mumbled as his pen flew across the paper. He walked to school every single day, and he never left this early. He easily had six more minutes to study.

“No, you’re going to go down stairs and walk with T’Pring to school. She’s asking for you, and I honestly think it’s nice that she’s making an effort to get along with you.”

“T’Pring? She is here?” Spock let the pen fall from his grasp. It left a dot of ink at on his paper but he barely noticed.

“She’s downstairs waiting, so hurry up, Hun.” She gave him a small smile, and shut the door.

He was still blushing at that illogical nickname as he gathered up his books and put them in his bag. He quickly changed into his school uniform and combed his hair.

On his dresser was a flier for the Vulcan Science Academy. It had the dates for the entrance exam listed at the bottom, and he’d been watching for weeks as that day grew closer and closer. He folded it up and put it in his bag.

“Spock! Sometime today, please!” His mother called from downstairs.

He grabbed his bag and headed down stairs. In his seventeen years, he’d yet to understand a lot of the figures of speech his mother used. Of course he was planning to go to school today. It would be illogical to slack off in his final year. It would also be counterproductive to miss school to study for the exam.

Every day this week after school, he was staying behind to attend a special revision course for the exam, and he could not miss that either.

I-Chaya followed him downstairs. His mother, Amanda, was sitting at the kitchen table with her coffee, and T’Pring was waiting for him in the doorway. She was wearing the same uniform Spock wore.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like a cup for the road?” Amanda asked T’Pring.

T’Pring’s face remained mostly impassive, but Spock noticed the way she subtly tightened her grip on her bag in disgust. “No, thank you.” She may be acting polite, but Spock could faintly feel her displeasure in the back of his mind where their bond was. He had to remain calm so that she would not feel his in return.

“We’re leaving now, Mother.” Spock said, going to the door. He stopped and turned around to place a hand on I-Chaya’s head once more. “I will be attending the revision course this afternoon, so get Father to feed you.”

He felt another tingling of displeasure in their bond as he turned back towards the door and the two of them started off.

“Why do you talk to your sehlat as if it can understand you?” T’Pring asked, a hint of disgust in her voice.

“He can understand me. He may be an animal, but he is very smart. That is what makes sehlats such good pets.” Spock replied.

“It seems illogical to me…” She turned her nose up slightly.

“Why did you want to walk with me?” Spock asked bluntly. “It is the convenience since our houses are across the street from one another?”

“Yes.” She said. “I also wanted to speak with you. I was wondering if you were planning on taking the entrance exam…but as you just told your sehlat, you are. I must admit…I am pleased to hear this.”

“Are you? For what reason?”

“If we are to be properly bonded one day, I would like you to have a logical career.” She said as if it were obvious.

So, that’s what this was about. Spock and T’Pring had been betrothed since they were seven years old, and he was sure that they mutually disliked every moment, as they both tried to keep their shields up at all times.

Though it had been years since T’Pring had last pushed him into the dirt, he’d never imagined that she’d one day grow to accept the idea that they’d be formally bonded. He’d yet to really accept it himself. The idea of making a home with T’Pring…touching their fingers together before they parted to their respective jobs…having to schedule around the needs of _their_ children.

“I am still undecided.” He knew he should not say things just to spite her, but just because she seemed to have forgotten all those times she made him eat sand, didn’t mean that he was quick to forgive. “I have had other offers…”

“Such as?” She raised her eyebrows at him.

“I have recently received an offer from Star Fleet Academy on Earth. Apparently, they were impressed by my research I turned in last year…” He actually had no interest in pursuing Star Fleet, but she did not need to know that.

“Spock,” She walked in front of him and turned around to face him block his path. “That is _very_ irresponsible and illogical. You can get a stable career here on Vulcan. We both can.”

“It is not illogical to at least consider all of my options.” He attempted to walk around her, but she stepped in front of his path once more.

“I will not go to Earth with you.” She defiantly crossed her arms.

“I did not _ask_ you to.”

“But if we are to be bonded –“

“I thought you wanted our bind dissolved?” He lifted his eyes to hers and he saw her blink in surprise. “You told me as much…many times. At least once a year.”

“I do regret the way I used to treat you.” She dropped her gaze to the ground, and he was surprised to see a faint verdant blush on her cheeks. “It was wrong of me to mistreat you just because you are half human. But now I just want to uphold the tradition that our people expect of us, and that means being formally bonded.”

“What about Stonn?” He knew he struck a nerve when her blush deepened. Stonn was the boy their age that he knew T’Pring preferred. They spent all of their time together growing up, and Stonn was often a willing participant in bullying Spock.

“Stonn is already bonded and has been since the age of seven.” She tightened her grip on the strap of her bag and did not meet his gaze. “When the time comes, he will marry T’Pol, and I will marry you…”

Spock felt a twinge of pity for T’Pol. She was always a nice enough girl, and never seemed to found amusement in bullying him the way majority of their class did. The idea of her being with someone like Stonn while he was with someone like T’Pring made him question the logic that went into betrothing Vulcan mates.

“I see. That is quite sad for _her_ sake, then.” He once more attempted to get around her, but she stepped in front of him.

“Spock!” She was practically growling, and this was the greenest he’d ever seen her. “Tell me that you are not considering a career in Star Fleet rather than a stable one here.”

“Unless you are planning on pushing me down, I suggest you let me pass.” He growled back. She wordlessly stepped out of his way and he walked on.

He could hear the tone in the distance from the school building that signaled the start of classes. They were going to be late. He sighed and walked on. He was aware of T’Pring following him, though he made no effort to speak to her for the rest of the walk.

It was dark when Spock finally arrived home that night. He was extremely tired, but he was also in high spirits. The revision course was very rewarding. He was one of only ten students there. Stonn was there too, and he could not help but feel very satisfied every time he got a correct answer when Stonn didn’t.

“Spock, is that you?” His mother called from the living room.

“Yes, Mother.” He called back. “I am going to take a bath and go to bed.”

“You don’t want dinner?” She walked into the kitchen where he was and opened the refrigerator. “I saved you a plate.”

“No, thank you.” He started up the stairs. He was too tired to be hungry.

“Well, how was the class?” She called up from the foot of the stairs.

“It was…” He paused and thought back to the look on Stonn’s face when the instructor told him that his paper was factually inaccurate. “It was good.”

“Good…” She sighed. “Now if you need anything, just let me know…”

Spock nodded and went to his room. Sometimes he disliked the way she treated him like a young child, and wanted to tend to his every need. Surely at his age, he should be able to do for himself?

He hung his bag on the hook behind his door before going to draw his bath. The water was so warm when stepped in, and he found his eyes drifting shut before snapping open again. He did not think it was possible to drown in a bathtub at his age, but it was illogical to take the chance.

He dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he opened his bedroom door, I-Chaya followed him inside.

“I suppose you were surprised to see me leave with T’Pring today?” He said to I-Chaya as he opened his dresser drawer and grabbed his pajamas.  His sehlat had often been a witness to T’Pring’s cruelty when Spock was growing up. “Well…she wanted to talk to me about _our_ future.”

I-Chaya cocked his head, and Spock took that to mean he was very shocked and offended on Spock’s behalf.

“I cannot imagine…but I suppose she is right. She claims that we should uphold what our people expect of us, but I feel as if…” He looked out his window at the starry moonless sky. “I suppose I was just hoping there was something more. Illogical, I know.”

He put on his pajamas and turned off the light. As he climbed under the covers, he heard I-Chaya curl up in his usual spot by the door. He was always guarding Spock from potential intruders.

“I do not know what.” He mumbled into his pillow. “No matter what path I choose, I will have a good career either way. I just feel as if something is missing…something.”

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

❖ ❖ ❖

**EARTH**

Spock was awoken by an alarm. Before he even opened his eyes, he knew it was not the usual sound of the chronometer on his bedside table. It was a different alarm.

He opened his eyes to see a cellular phone sitting on the bedside table. That was odd. He owned a cellular phone, however he never used it. It was usually tucked away in one of his drawers, only ever used to contact his Father when he was off planet. He had been very tired the night before, but he would have remembered getting it out and setting the alarm.

He reached out and took it from the table. As he swiped to turn the alarm off, he saw something was…off. He put the phone back and sat up in bed, eyes wide.

Yes, something was wrong. This was not his bed, and this was not his room. The occupant of this room was rather messy. The floor around the bed was covered in clothes and books, and he’d been sleeping with a sheet, not even a properly made bed.

“…I-Chaya?” He called softly in the direction of the door. “Mother?” It was worth a shot, but the voice was not his own.

He looked down at himself and gasped. He was sleeping naked. Well, not completely naked, as he could see that he was wearing boxer shorts.

A hand that was not his own reached up and touched his chest. It was broad and bare, quite unlike the chest of the body he’d previously occupied for seventeen years. His arms were thicker too, as were his legs. He gently kicked the sheet off his body and turned to place his feet on the floor.

This body…not only was it not his, but it had a distinct pinkish hue just like a human’s. _Human._ He glanced towards the dresser where a dirty t-shirt had been thrown over the mirror. Spock hesitantly walked on feet that were not his own towards the dresser.

He reached out and slowly pulled the shirt from the mirror, getting a full glimpse of his face for the first time as the shirt fell to the floor.

He gasped and jumped back, almost tripping over a pile of clothes on the floor. The face that looked back at him hide wide blue eyes, eyebrows that sloped down and _rounded_ ears. He was a human!

“What an odd…dream?” He blinked at his reflection, watching the way the reflections cheeks flushed slightly. Spock reached up and touched either side of the human’s face, and then up to the ears. His face flushed deeper as he felt their rounded edges. It was even stranger to feel his heart hammering right in his chest.

Dreams were a way for the subconscious mind to process information, but Spock had never had such a strange dream before. It felt so real…

Spock jumped when there was a noise behind him. He turned to see a notification alert on the cell phone. He reached for it and swiped it. Usually one was not able to read or tell time in a dream, but he could read this message quite plainly.

>> I’m coming home today. Make sure those chores are done.

“Hmm…” The number was listed as Frank. He must he some sort of authority figure if he was giving out chores.

Spock set the phone down and then started to get dressed. After all, it was most logical to do what he was told if he did not want this dream to become a nightmare.

He did not trust any of the clothes on the floor, as there was no telling how long they’d been there. He opened the closet door and opted for a clean t-shirt and jeans as well as work boots. Downstairs, there was a list of chores on a board. He made a mental note of them and got to work.

❖ ❖ ❖

**Vulcan**

“Mmm…Quit!” Jim called to the cat without opening his eyes. Usually those farm cats stayed outside and chased rats, but occasionally one did get inside. Apparently, one got it and was now licking his foot. He sighed and kicked the blankets off. “And why is it so fucking hot in here! Ahh!” He rolled right off the bed and fell onto the floor.

 “What the…?” Jim gasped and looked around. Even though it was dark, he could clearly see that this was not his room, and the thing that had licked him was not a cat. It was a bear.

“Ahh!” He scrambled away from the creature and backed into the bedside table. The table rattled loudly and the chronometer on top fell to the floor.

“What’s going on…?” He looked down at himself, taking in the black robes and slender hands. He could feel his heart racing…in his side. He tentatively placed a hand over it. The bear blinked fondly at him.

“Where am I?!” He slowly stood up and looked around, but it was too dark to make much out. He saw the light switch on the wall across the room and carefully made his way over. Once the room was lit, he made out two things.

One, whoever lived here was very clean. He could see a school bag hanging neatly on a hook, and a shelf full of books all with the spines facing out. The dresser tops and shelves were all tidy as well, with one even having an expensive looking microscope.

The next thing he figured was that there was no way this was Earth. The thing that he thought was a bear was what he actually now recognized as a sehlat. They were native to Vulcan. He knew because he’d seen a picture of one in his textbook yesterday.

This was Vulcan. Was he a Vulcan too? It explained the heartbeat. He walked over to the dresser and looked in the mirror, bracing his hands on the dresser top as he leaned in close.

“Woah…” The face that looked back at him was definitely Vulcan. The eyes were dark brown, and the hair and eyebrows were just like the picture in his textbook. The ears…He slowly reached up and touched the tip of one ear.

“Spock?” There was a knock on the bedroom door.

He jumped back and nearly fell over, but the sehlat stood behind him and braced his fall, before nudging him to steady him to his feet.

“Spock, are you alright?” A woman’s voice asked from just outside the door.

“Um…yes?” He could feel his heart thumping faster than normal right under his ribs.

“Well, hurry up, Hun. You’ll be late for school, and T’Pring wants to walk with you again!”

“Um…okay.” He took a deep breath and looked around.

This was a dream. It just had to be. It was probably because he’d read about Vulcan yesterday that he was having such a realistic dream. Jim would just have to go about his day and wait to wake up back in his own bed. Dreams usually worked like that, and he’d had much weirder dreams.

He grabbed the school bag off the hook and opened the door. Downstairs, there was a woman waiting for him, probably his mom, but as he got closer, he saw she was a human. Just behind her in the doorway was a Vulcan girl with dark skin. In the back of his mind, he could almost feel her laughing at him…weird.

“Spock!” His mom chuckled nervously. “Are you ready for school?”

“Yes…” Jim kept his arms folded and tried not to look at her in case she could tell there was something wrong.

“Are you sure?” She stood up and started towards him. He instinctively took a step back. “You can’t go to school in your pajamas, silly!”

“W-What?” He looked down at himself. Sure, he was wearing what he’d woken up in, but all Vulcan clothes looked the same. Still, going to school in your pajamas was like a classic dream, so that would make this more authentic.

He felt it again…laughing. It seemed to simultaneously be coming from the back of his mind as well as from the girl across the room. Maybe she was reading his mind, or whatever it was they could do. Did she know it wasn’t really him in here?

“Spock…are you feeling alright?” His mother asked.

“Um…yeah.”

“Are you sure? You don’t sound like yourself.” She reached out and placed a hand on his forehead.

He could immediately feel a rush of concern that seemed to be coming from her. He was feeling her emotions as if they were his own, and they were strong.

“Ahh…” He jolted back.

“What is it, Honey?” She asked, pulling her hand back. “You don’t feel warm…”

“Spock, are you coming or not?” The girl in the doorway asked.

“I think Spock better stay home today.” He mother said. “I think he’s gotten sick from working so hard…”

“Fine. I hope I am not late because I waited for you.” She sighed.

“Wait…what about your revision class?” His mother asked.

“Uhh…” Jim shrugged.

“I will get Stonn to send him the notes.” The girl said. “Under normal circumstance, he would not do such a thing, but perhaps he will if _I_ ask. Goodbye.” She closed the door behind her and Jim felt a wave of relief. Something about that girl really set him on edge.

“I’ll just…go back to bed.” Jim turned and started back up the stairs.

“Do you need me to bring you anything? Soup?” His mother called.

“No.” He opened the bedroom door. “I’m fine…Mom.”

He closed the door and sighed once more with relief. He looked over to see the sehlat curled up on the bed. It would probably be best to go back to bed if he wanted to wake up from the dream, but his curious side was telling him to poke around a bit more.

He looked in the mirror again, spending several moments poking his ears and eyebrows, and several more minutes messing up his hair. This guy could definitely use a better haircut. Hell, he’d probably be cute if he didn’t have such a weird fashion sense.

And then his curiosity went further. He glanced to the bed to make sure the sehlat was still asleep, before the slowly pulled off his robe and let it pool at his ankles.

In the mirror, he watched as the green blush on his face spread down onto his chest. He was completely naked, aside from a pair of black underwear. His chest was slender and covered in dark hair. There was a trail of that dark hair that led from his navel and disappeared down into his waistband.

No…he shouldn’t look. Why the hell not, though? If this was a dream, what did it matter if he looked at himself naked. Besides, it was for educational purposes, since his textbook chapter on Vulcans conveniently left everything out below the belt.

Still blushing, he reached down and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and very slowly pulled them down so that they dropped to the floor.

“Woah…”

For the most part, it was the same as a human’s. He really didn’t know what he’d been expecting….a pointy dick? No, the only major difference was the double ridges. He carefully reached down and ran his fingertips along the head. The tingling feeling that accompanied the action was identical to the one he always got when he touched himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sehlat lift its head and look over. Jim quickly pulled his hand away.

“W-What are you looking at, huh?!”

The sehlat yawned and closed its eyes again. Jim breathed a sigh of relief and reached for the clothes on the floor to put them back on. Since he still wasn’t tired, but couldn’t really leave the room, maybe he could find some entertainment elsewhere. There sure were a lot of cool looking books on the shelf.

❖ ❖ ❖

**EARTH**

Spock wiped his forehead on his forearm and sighed. These chores were quite demanding for a human body, and he’d never thought much before what it might feel like to perspire so much. If this was a dream, it was quite mundane.

He’d been chopping wood for hours. The logs that had once littered the backyard were now chopped into even pieces and lined up bark down inside the shed. He placed the ax back in the shed and went inside to look at the next chore on the list.

“Dishes.” He went into the kitchen and recoiled at the sight. It was as if no one in this house had done the dishes in months. He turned on the sink and got to work, all the while wondering when he was going to wake up.

The sun was setting just as Spock folded the last stack of laundry. He’d gotten a late start because the washing machine had been broken, and it took him a while to locate the proper tools and fix it. He looked up from the towels he was folding just as the front door opened.

A man with dirty clothes and an unshaven face stumbled into the kitchen. He blinked stupidly and looked around, obviously shocked at seeing everything so clean.

“What the hell are you doing, boy?” The man who was obviously Frank asked.

“I am just finishing the chores.” Spock replied calmly, ignoring his rude human vernacular.

“You did all the shit I asked you to?”

“Yes Sir.” Spock picked up the towels and carried them to the linen closet. When he returned, Frank was still standing there.

“You chopped all the wood?”

“Yes Sir.” Spock had even begun to get blisters from doing so.

“And you washed the dishes?”

“Yes Sir.”

“And you did all the laundry?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Liar!” Franked jabbed his finger at Spock. “The washing machine’s been busted for months, and there’s no way you washed all that shit by hand!”

“I fixed the washing machine.”

Spock gasped as Frank crossed the room and roughly grabbed him around the upper arm. He instinctively tried to pull away, but in this human body, he was much weaker than usual. Pain flowed through his arm where Frank held on.

“If you can fix that thing, then why the hell did you wait so long!?” Frank growled. Spock could not find his voice to answer, but even if he could, he was unsure what he could say. “And I bet you chopped the wood wrong! You’re so scrawny, there’s no way you did it right!”

That was hardly the thing to say to someone who’d done as you asked. Surely, if Spock had done any part of the chores incorrectly, there was a proper way to educate him. Physical violence and yelling was statistically proven not to work on adolescents.

“…Let go of me.” Spock managed to find his voice and once more tried to pull out of Frank’s grip, to no avail.

“I can’t believe I’m still stuck with you!” Frank said. “It’s cuz of you that your momma left! She hates looking at you! It’s cuz of you that _my_ car is rotting at the bottom of some ditch! Why couldn’t you have died on Tarsus like my dumbass sister!?”

Something inside Spock snapped. He had learned the nerve pinch from his father when he was six years old, but he had never used it on anyone before. Not even on Stonn or T’Pring. Yet, he found it worked just as he’d been told it would.

With his free arm, Spock reached up and found that point on Frank’s neck. His face immediately contorted in anger, before his entire body went slack. Spock jumped back out of his grip as Frank’s body hit the tile floor.

Spock stood, staring down at Frank’s comatose body, feeling his own heart pounding in his chest. This…this was not a dream. This was a nightmare. Spock winced as he touched the spot on his arm. A red hand-print was now forming over his skin.

He knew his human body did not have the strength to move Frank any considerable distance. So, he turned on the spot and went back up to the bedroom and locked the door. Now his reflection was dirty, sweat soaking all of his clothes. His skin was also redder, both from the sun and the exertion. He had to get out of this body. He had to wake up.

Without even thinking about it, he quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the sheet once more. He closed his eyes and tried to will his heartbeat down.

“Go to sleep…go to sleep, Spock…” He squeezed his eyes shut, but nothing seemed to be happening. “Please…I need to wake up. I need to see Mother and Father…Please!”

❖ ❖ ❖

**Vulcan**

Spock opened his eyes and gasped. He felt as if he’d run many miles, but his adrenaline was finally subsiding because of once thing. This was his bedroom, and this was his body.

“I-Chaya, I had the strangest dream…” He said as he sat up. He could practically feel where Frank had been grabbing him. The blanket fell away and Spock noticed he was naked. Really naked, as he was not even wearing underwear.

This made no sense. He always wore pajamas when he slept. How he somehow taken his clothes off in his sleep. He around his room and gasped again. This _was_ his bedroom, but many things were wrong.

The contents of his shelf had been moved around. His microscope was now on the desk. The books on his bookshelf also looked as if someone had rearranged them. His schoolbag was on the floor, its contents spilling out. He clothes were on the floor as well. Now, that was an outrage.

“I-Chaya, who was in here? An intruder?” Spock stood up, unaffected by his own nakedness now that he rationalized that he was alone in his bedroom. Unless…the intruder was still here, hiding.

Spock dropped to his knees and checked under the bed and in the closet. No sign of an intruder, and he’d yet to notice anything was missing. Everything was here, just moved.

“Spock?” Amanda knocked on the door. “Spock, are you going to school today?”

Spock dashed over to the door and braced himself against it so that she would not come in. He was still naked, after all.

“Yes, Mother.” He said. “I will be down in a moment.”

“Good. T’Pring wants to walk with you again.”

Spock suppressed a groan at the thought. He then quickly got dressed and attempted to pack up all his school things. As he crossed the room, he paused, catching something out of the corner of his eye.

One of his paper notebooks had been flipped open to a blank page and placed in the middle of his desk. He recognized the writing as Standard, but the handwriting was not his own.

_Hey. I have a feeling this is not a dream. I don’t know what the hell it is, though. If we ever switch again, text. I tried to text myself, but I couldn’t find your cell phone, if you even have one. Please text me when we’re back to normal so I can know this was real. –Jim._

There was a cell phone number beneath it. Spock recognized the first three digits to be the area code for Earth. The intruder…it was the farm boy! The human boy had been in _his_ body and touched his things.

Spock shuddered at the realization, but it was somehow worse to know that that was a real person’s life he had been living. He now regretted not calling the authorities on Frank, or at least moved his body somewhere far away.

He opened the bottom drawer of his dresser. Under a stack of his mother’s hand-knitted sweaters was the cell phone his father had given him a few years ago. Spock entered in the number and name as a new contact, but when he went to compose a message, he found he did not know what to say.

“Spock!” His bedroom door opened and T’Pring stood in the doorway. He could feel her usual buzz of dissatisfaction in the back of his mind. He should really start meditating more so he could push her out like he used to. “Are you coming?”

“Yes.” He stood up and slipped the phone into his bag. Perhaps he’d find the time to send a message at break.

❖ ❖ ❖

**EARTH**

Jim yawned as his feet dangled over the edge of the roof. He rested his chin on the railing and closed his eyes. It had been a long time since he’d ditched class on the roof of the school building. Usually he just ditched by going home, but he knew he’d have to serve Mrs. Taylor’s detention sometime this week.

When he’d woke up that morning, he figured it was finally from that weird dream, but even as he’d dreamed he was on Vulcan, that it was real. He rolled over in bed and felt pain on his arm and blisters on his hands. Someone had been in his body.

Jim considered staying home to try and mentally sort it all out, but something had urged him to go downstairs. He took one look at Frank’s body on the floor, and he knew two things. One, that he should probably not be there when Frank woke up. And two, the Vulcan boy had been in his body yesterday.

It only made sense. Where else would the Vulcan boy’s consciousness go in Jim was in his body? Plus, he probably tried to murder Frank with his mind powers when Frank came home and started acting like an ass. Jim just wish he’d been there to see it.

He was so lost in thought that he jumped when he felt his phone vibrate to alert him of a new message. He scrambled to unlock it.

**-Hello.**

Jim grinned and typed back.

_-Hello yourself, Spock._

_-_ **I am not sure what to say.**

_-Same here. I mean…we were in each other’s bodies all day yesterday. There’s nothing really you can say to that._

_-_ **Indeed.**

_-But being in each other’s bodies is probably the most intimate thing ever, so I think we should be able to talk to each other freely._

_-_ **That seems logical.**

_-So, what happened when you were in mine?_

Jim waiting several anxious minutes for a reply.

_-_ **I did all of the chores Frank instructed me to. However, he deemed it unsatisfactory and proceeded to raise his voice and grab me in a violent manner.**

**_-_ ** _So, then you killed him? Nice._

- **I did not kill him. He should be conscious in a few hours.**

**_-_ ** _Damn. Well, being in your body wasn’t so bad. I tried to go to school but then your mom said I looked too sick. LOL! I guess because I wasn’t acting like you, or whatever._

_-So, I went back to your room and dicked around for a while before falling back asleep._

_-Somewhere along the way, I realized this probably wasn’t a dream. It felt too real._

**-You touched my things.**

Jim blushed as he typed back.

**-** _Only for a second!_

_-Oh, wait, you probably mean the shit in your room. Well, I was bored. But all your books were in Vulcan or whatever._

_-But everything else in your life seemed cool._

_-Like your sehlat was cool._

_-Your mom seemed nice._

_-Your girlfriend was kinda rude, though._

__**-T’Pring is not my girlfriend.**

**-She is my wife.**

Jim nearly dropped his phone off the school roof. He then scrambled to text back.

_-What??????_

__**-Let me correct myself. She will be my wife one day. As of now, we are betrothed.**

****- _Oh._

Jim felt a pang of sadness, but he was not sure why.

- **I am studying for an important exam. I already missed one class yesterday, and I should not miss anymore.**

**_-_ ** _Oh yeah. That reminds me. Your girlfriend said she’d get someone to get you the notes._

**-Thank you for telling me. I must go now.**

**_-_ ** _Right._

_-I gotta go back to class too._

Jim felt another pang of sadness.

- _See you around, Spock._

**-I would rather not. I would rather our minds firmly stay in our bodies from now on.**

**_-_ ** _Haha. Yep. Same._

Jim sighed as he locked his phone and put it back it in pocket. Now, he was actually sad that Spock’s life _wasn’t_ a dream. If it had a dream, it could at least maybe be recurring. It would be a nice place to escape to once in a while.

He laid back on the roof, his backpack under his head like a pillow. He tried to ignore the aching hand-print on his upper arm as watched the clouds roll across the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

❖ ❖ ❖

**EARTH**

A few days later, and Jim had practically forgotten what it was like to be in Spock’s body. It was like a fuzzy memory, or a dream that was pretty much faded. He remembered Spock’s face, just barely, and the fact that it was really hot….or maybe in hindsight, it wasn’t that hot at all. He couldn’t really remember.

The only evidence of the switch was the chatlogs on his phone, the fading bruise on his arm, and the fact that the house was a lot cleaner. He tried to keep the house clean like Spock had left it, both to keep Frank off his back, and because it was just nice to be able to know where everything was.

Apparently whatever Spock did to Frank while in Jim’s body must have really freaked him out, because he’d left the house as soon as he was conscious again, and had not been back sense.

Jim went to school, and even stayed the whole day. The teachers noticed his presence and decided to call on him more, which meant he had to start paying attention more.

He was on the right track for the first time in four years at school, and could actually see himself graduating on time. Still, he wasn’t happy. He was bored, and all this studying meant he didn’t have time for anything else. Not that there was anything else to do around here.

He closed his textbooks and shoved them off the bed and onto the floor. He rolled over and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Without thinking about it, he went to write a message to Spock before stopping, his thumbs hovering over the screen. What would be even say? Spock probably forgot all about him anyways.

- _Hey._

❖ ❖ ❖

**Vulcan**

It had taken Spock less than a day to put all of his things back to where they went, and now there was no evidence that Jim had ever occupied his body. The only thing that lingered was the occasional nightmare of Frank grabbing him. That usually faded seconds after he woke up, leaving him confused on what it was that had startled him into waking up.

“Are you walking home with me today?” T’Pring asked Spock as the tone signaled the end of their last class.

“Negative. I am going to attend the revision course for the exam.” He said, picking up his bag.

“I see. I thought you were dropping out in favor of something…simpler.”

“What would give you that idea?”

“I think all of the work is too much for you. You already fell sick once and missed the class. It was worse than I had ever seen…you were not yourself at all.” She narrowed her eyes.

“I am fine now.” He swung his bag over his shoulder and started off towards the classroom. “Thank you for your concern.”

He _was_ fine, and he was not going to fall behind. He took a seat near the front, so that he could be across the aisle from Stonn. Using Stonn was an ideal way for him to track his progress, as well as keep track of how many answers Spock got right compared to Stonn.

“Turn on your computers and go to section four.” The instructor said. “We will have an open discussion afterwards, as well as a quiz.”

Spock went right to work. The only sound was now just the clicking of keyboards as everyone transcribed their notes.

As Spock worked through the section, the subject changed to mention Star Fleet. Important names and dates in its history scrolled past his eyes, and his fingers never stopped typing to transcribe and memorize them all.

On the next click, he saw something that made his fingers stop and his eyes widen. The photo that stared back at him was supposedly of one of the most celebrated captains, but Spock recognized his face as something more. In the back of his mind, it slowly came forward. Jim’s body…Jim’s house. He looked to the name under the picture. George Kirk. Hmm…

Spock jumped again as he heard a small beep. He glanced down to his bag on the floor where his cell phone was still inside. Everyone else had heard the noise too, and they all looked at him. He tried to keep his eyes ahead and act as if he had not heard anything. Eventually everyone turned back to their own screens.

Spock reached down and pulled his phone out of his bag. There were only three people with his number. They were his mother, his father, and Jim.

- _Hey._

 _­­­_ It was Jim. Spock put his phone in his lap and tried to keep it hidden beneath his desktop as he contemplated what to say. He thought it would be best to never speak of their experience again, but he had to admit that it was odd that Jim would message him just as Spock was thinking about him.

Should he respond? It was considered extremely rude in Vulcan culture to talk on the phone in public, which is why text messaging was quite popular among Vulcans his age. But it was also against the rules to use your phone for non-academic purposes while at school. But it was _also_ considered rude to ignore someone.

- **Hello. I am at school right now.**

**_-_ ** _What are you learning about? :p_

**-Your father.**

_-Oh. Sorry to bother you._

Spock raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the screen. He felt as if somewhere he had missed a cue in this social interaction. He did often feel that way with his mother, though not in recent years. Perhaps it had to do with human emotion.

Or perhaps Jim simply did not wish to bother him while he was at school. Well, then why did Spock feel…bad? As if something was wrong? He decided to ignore it and get back to work. He put his phone back in his bag and finished his notes.

“Spock?”

Spock was packing his things when he turned to see someone approaching him. It was T’Pol. He hadn’t realized she was in this class, as he’d been so focused on beating Stonn.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to walk home with me?”

“Oh…um.” Spock found himself raising his eyebrows in surprise. She had likely noticed that he’d been walking to school with T’Pring, but he now left later than her due to the revision course, so he walked home alone. What would be the harm of walking with her? For some reason, he thought of Jim, and how Spock had somehow upset him. He should fix that. “No, thank you. I have something I need to do this afternoon.”

“Alright.” She didn’t sound upset, which was a relief.

Spock took his phone out as he exited the school building. It was nearly dark, and Spock hoped Jim was not busy.

- **I am sorry about your father.**

_-Whatever. It’s not your fault. It’s just weird that like everyone in the universe learns about him and what he did, and I’ve never even met him._

- **I do not wish to upset you.**

Spock was not even sure why he felt this way. Perhaps it was because he’d directly been in Jim’s body and saw what it was he had to deal with. He hardly needed any other sadness in his life.

_-I’m not. It’s fine._

_-How was school?_

_­_ - **It was quite informative. The same as always.**

**-** _Did you walk to school with your girlfriend?_

- **She is not my girlfriend, and yes I did walk with her.**

**-However, I chose to walk home alone.**

**-** _Ha, you get sick of that girl?_

Spock had to admit that he was relieved to be out of T’Pring’s presence, even though he could still feel their bond in the back of his mind.

- **Something like that.**

**­ _-_** _Ha!_

It was strange. Spock knew this was a textual indication of laughter, and while he was unsure what was so amusing, it was nice to read. He could almost hear the laughter in his head.

- **How was your day?**

This was already more conversation than he’d ever had with T’Pring when they walked to school. When he saw her he usually asked the routine questions that were considered polite, but he never cared about her answer. He was actually anticipating Jim’s.

- _It was boring. School is boring and I’ll be so glad when I’m done._

- **What do you plan on doing after graduation?**

Spock glanced up from his phone long enough to unlock the gate and step into his yard. His mother was in the flower beds, her hands deep in the dirt.

“Hi, Hun. How was class?” She asked.

“It was fine.” He replied.

“I’m just finishing up with these lilacs. Don’t they look nice? I missed my having my helper around today.” She grinned teasingly.

- _I have no idea what I’m gonna do._

_-I wanna move away, but I don’t know where I’d go. :p_

“Spock! Are you listening to me?” Amanda asked.

“Yes.” Spock looked up from his phone and over to her flowers. “They do look nice.”

“Thank you _.”_ She smiled. “Your Aunt Cissy sent me the seeds from her garden. You know, David still helps her in the garden every day.”

“David is twelve years old, and likely does not have much responsibility at school or elsewhere that demands his attention.” Spock said as he looked back down.

- **What are your skills?**

**-** _Not shit. My personality is really cool, I guess. Can you make money with that?_

“Well, it certainly sounds like something is demanding your attention.” Amanda stood up and brushed the dirt off on her work pants. “Who are you talking to?”

“No one.” Spock quickly walked up the front door and went inside.

“Spock, how was school?” Sarek asked.

“It was educational.” Spock had not expected to see his father, as he was usually in his study in the evenings, and meditating in the morning when Spock left for school. Spock walked further into the living room and saw that his father was setting up their chess board.

“Would you be interested in playing with me? Unless, of course, you have homework or other pressing matters?”

Spock considered going to his room, but then felt a pang of guilt. Of course, he should play. It had been a long time since he last spent time with his father, as he’d been so busy with school. As for Jim, they could talk another time.

“Yes, Father. Let me change first.”

“Of course.” Sarek took a seat at the table as Spock climbed the stairs to his room.

- **I must go.**

After a second of consideration, he sent another message.

- **I will talk to you later.**

_-You bet. :p_

Spock had yet to ask what the significance was of the symbol Jim kept sending him. It must mean something on Earth, but Spock did not know what. He quickly changed out of his uniform and into lounge clothes before going back downstairs.

“Spock, I heard from your mother that you have been walking to school with T’Pring.” Sarek said from across the table as they played.

“Yes.”

“I am pleased that you two are getting along. I have been concerned that you may dissolve your bond, as it seemed you were never going to get on when you were children.”

“She mocked me because of mother.” Spock said before he could stop himself. T’Pring may have apologized, but he was not quick to forgive her.

“That was wrong of her. She knows that now, I’m sure. Now…how long will it be until you take your entrance exam to the academy?”

“The earliest date is in one month.”

“If you are accepted at their next semester…and you attend for four years, and then find a career within one year of graduation…then, I suppose you can bond with T’Pring very soon.” Sarek said.

Spock nearly dropped his pawn. He had not expected for his father to say that. Did he really have to do that?

“Logically…perhaps I should wait until we both have stable careers.” Spock said, placing the pawn back on the board.

“Logically, you should bond as soon as possible, so that you will have a mate when your time comes.” Sarek said sternly.

“But, Father –“ Spock felt his emotions rising, and quickly pushed them down. There would be no use in arguing. It was logical, and it was what he and T’Pring had agreed. They should put their differences aside for the sake of what needed to be done.

Spock just nodded. He could not focus much on the game after that. He had a strange hollow feeling, that he realized after a moment was extreme sadness. Soon, he would be done with school and be bonded to someone he did not like. He was not surprised to lose the game, when he could not focus.

“Perhaps I should practice.” Spock mumbled, standing up. Sadness was illogical, so he tried to hide this feeling as best as he could until he was alone in his room.

He collapsed onto his bed and sighed. There was truly no way around this. Even if he formally told T’Pring he did not want to be with her, she wanted the bond, and he could not dissolve it without her.

I-Chaya hopped into the bed and nuzzled Spock in the side. Spock sighed and stroked his head. He’d be such a disappointment to his father if he did not go through with this.

He was just thinking he should meditate to push all of this feeling away, when he caught sight of his phone on his desk. He got off the bed and reached for it.

- **What is :p?**

_-Ha! It’s a face with its tongue sticking out. Tilt your head._

**-Ah, I see. How amusing.**

**_-_ ** _:D See, that’s a happy face._

**-I am not quite at that level of excitement.**

_-Ha. Well how about this one? c:_

_-A small happy face._

Spock looked down at the screen and found himself smiling softly.

- **Yes.**

**-c:**

**-** _That was adorable omg._

_-_ **I am not very familiar with most of your human vernacular.**

**-** _How, though? Your mom is human._

**-She rarely uses illogical phrases.**

_-Not true! When I was in your body, she called me Honey._

_­_ **-That is the exception.**

**­** Spock settled back in his bed. Downstairs, he could hear his parents making dinner. Soon, they would ask him to join them. He could always say that he was studying, as he did sometimes. It would technically be a lie, but he did not want to listen to them talk about his bonding.

_-What if I called you that, Honey?_

Spock’s eyes widened as saw the message pop up on his screen. Such a nickname was something only his mother called him. That meant it was very intimate, and not to be used by others. Intimacy…like being in someone’s body. That was a unique experience that, as far as he knew, was unique to the two of them.

- **No.**

- _I was just joking! :p  
_ - **Perhaps another name. There are many nicknames human use on one another. My mother sometimes calls her sister Sweetie.**

He’d heard his mother call her sister that only a few times, as he tried not to eavesdrop when his mother was on the phone. It felt strange to disclose what he’d heard to Jim, but it payed off a moment later.

_-Well, okay, Sweetie :p_

_­_ Spock stared down at the screen and found he was smiling just as before. There was only one appropriate response.

- **c:**

**_-_ ** _:D_

_­_ The knock on his bedroom door startled Spock, and he quickly hid his phone under the blanket.

“Spock, would you like some dinner?” His mother asked, opening the door.

“Yes. I will be down in a moment.” Spock nodded, hoping she could not tell if he was blushing. She closed the door and he took his phone out again.

- **I must go eat dinner.**

**_­_ ** _-Well, alright then._

_-Bye, Sweetie! :p_

_­_ Spock placed his phone on the bedside table and went downstairs. He found that despite his earlier conversation with his father, he was in a relatively good mood.

After dinner, he mediated for a while, pushing T’Pring as far from him as possible. The last thing he needed was a lapse that let her see into his mind. That was more important now than ever.

❖ ❖ ❖

**EARTH**

Spock opened his eyes as soon as he heard his alarm go off. But this was not his room. A feeling of dread seemed to feel his whole body, as thickly as only human emotions could.

“Oh no.”

He sat up in bed and realized once more that he was naked. He slowly put his hands on his legs and then upwards to his hips. He was not even wearing boxer shorts. What was it about Jim and sleeping naked? Earth was so cold…surely, he got cold at night?

Spock closed his eyes as he stood up and walked with his arms out stretched towards the dresser. He felt in the proper drawers, remembering where he’d put the laundry the last time he was in Jim’s body. He got dressed with his eyes closed and finally opened them when it was safe to do so.

­ **-This is not good.**

**-** _Duh. :p_

_-Guess I’m staying home sick again._

**-No. You must go to school.**

Spock sighed, realizing with dread that Jim could not miss class, but going out could potentially allude people to the fact that he was not himself.

- **Walk with T’Pring. Behave yourself.**

**-** _What? That’s crap. I didn’t ask for this._

**-Neither did I.**

**­ _-_** _Fine, but you have to go to school for me too, then. :p_

_­_ **-Alright.**

Spock went downstairs and looked for something to eat for breakfast. The kitchen was still relatively as clean as Spock had left it the last time he was in Jim’s body, but there was not much food.

- **What do you usually have for breakfast?**

_-Uh…nothing? Coffee :p_

_­_ **-That is not healthy.**

_-I still have some credits if you wanna buy something._

Spock decided that would have to do. He waited for Jim to send him his school schedule, and in the meantime, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He tried not to think about what would happen when he inevitably had to use the bathroom for other things.

- _Here’s my schedule, but you should probably skip the last three and just go home after lunch._

- **Why?**

**_-_ ** _Cuz I didn’t do the homework? :p_

**-That is extremely irresponsible of you.**

_-Whatever, mom._

_­_ **-I am not your mother.**

**-However, I am now invested in your education. Tell me the assignments that are due and I will complete them for you.**

­ _-Thanks, Sweetie :D_

Spock blushed much easier in Jim’s human body, which was saying something. Perhaps it had been unwise to tell Jim about that nickname.

**-In turn, I expect you to transcribe all of the notes in class and complete the homework before you go to sleep, so that I will be caught up when we switch back.**

**-** _D:_

_-Dude._

_-I can’t even read Vulcan._

_­-_ **There is an option on the computer to put everything in Standard. Now get to school.**

Spock walked to school and arrived earlier than expected. He went to Jim’s first class and sat in the front row to start on Jim’s homework.

A few moments into working, and he realized something was slightly off. His eyes seemed to throb, and the words in the textbook seemed to blur. There was a padd in Jim’s backpack that likely had the same books on it. Spock could always get it out and enlarge the text, but when he dug around for it, he found the source of the problem.

A brown case was shoved under all of the books and papers, and when Spock opened it, he was not surprised to find what was inside. If Jim needed glasses, why he did not leave them on his bedside table, was quite a mystery. He put them on and went back to work.

Other students began arriving to the classroom and were all talking with one another. They sat on the desktops, or put their feet on them. They were quite loud, and no one seemed to notice or care that Spock was trying to work.

They were so loud, that he barely heard his phone go off. Before he checked the message, he put it on vibrate so it would not disturb the instructor once the lesson started.

- _Shit, I almost forgot!! You have to take my medicine or you’ll die!!_

_-I’ll die!! My body will die!!!_

Spock gasped and quickly reached for Jim’s bag. When he dug around, the only medicine bottle he found was a prescription for allergy medication. Though at first this seemed mild, and hardly life threatening, he noticed the dosage was very high, meaning Jim likely had severe allergies.

Spock went out into the hallway for a drink of water to take the medicine, and by the time he got back, Jim had messaged him several times.

- _That medicine is just for pollen and shit like that. Here’s a list of foods I’m allergic to, so make sure you don’t eat any of them!_

_-I wonder what would happen if one of us dies while in the other one’s body, actually??? Would that be fucked up or what???_

**-You should be in class. Pay attention.**

Spock put his phone away just as the teacher got in. They began going over material that they’d supposedly been going over all week, but Spock recognized it as math he’d been doing since the age of twelve on Vulcan.

“Who knows number one? Kirk?” The teacher asked, pointing at him.

 “Fourteen.” Spock said confidently.

“Ah, looks like you finally decided to care!” He grinned. “Everyone else got fourteen? Alright, number two?”

Spock raised his hand again. This was quite easy compared to what he’d been doing at his own school. He barely even had to try. He only wondered how Jim was doing in his body.

❖ ❖ ❖

**Vulcan**

This time Jim had known which clothes were Spock’s uniform. He’d laid it out on the bed and took his time peeling off his pajamas. He hadn’t felt guilty about marveling Spock’s body, since he was pretty sure Spock had done the same to his body. It was kinda hot to think about.

He’d luckily got past Spock’s mom without having to have much conversation. He gave one word yes or no answers, and that seemed to suffice. He groaned inwardly when Spock’s girlfriend came by to pick him up and they walked in relative silence. He was glad she didn’t really try to talk to him.

When he got to school, Jim couldn’t help but chuckle at how everyone looked the same. They were all wearing the same uniform, and most of them had the same haircut. Didn’t these people have any individuality?

He looked around the classroom for a minute, unsure really of where to sit. He had no idea if there was assigned seating, so he sat way in the back so the teacher wouldn’t call on him. It seemed to be the right choice, as everyone over looked him. Well, everyone except for a girl who kept looking over at him. Maybe she noticed he wasn’t in the right seat or something.

 By that afternoon, Jim had noticed that girl in almost all of Spock’s classes. When she’d look at him, he’d smile at her and he could swear he saw her blush before turning back around in her seat. Alright, so, this girl definitely had a crush on Spock. This could be fun.

Spock messaged him and told him to go to the revision course thing for the exam. Jim had actually found all of Spock’s classes to be pretty interesting, and he took pretty good notes, but this sounded like it was going to be a lot harder.

Jim sat down in the back and turned on the computer. The teacher told them what to work on, but then Jim saw it was all in Vulcan. At the table beside his, that girl sat down. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

“Hey,” he said to her. “Do you know how to switch this to Standard?”

“Oh. Yes.”  She nodded. She got up and came behind his chair. She told him what to click on, and finally he could read the stuff.

“Thanks.” He smiled at her, and now that she was so close, he could see her blushing a faint green.

“T’Pol, take your seat so that we can start the review.” The instructor said. The girl went back to her seat and Jim made a mental note of her name.

That class wasn’t super interesting, but Jim did all his notes just like Spock told him to. That, coupled with what Jim was about to do, meant that Spock owed him big.

“Hey, T’Pol. Do you want me to walk you home?” Jim asked her after class.

“Yes.” She replied calmly, but Jim could see her barely contained smile. Jim definitely thought that Spock deserved a different girl who wasn’t so rude, and this one seemed nice enough. Spock was probably just too nervous to talk to her, so Jim would do it for him.

As they left the classroom together, Jim saw one of Spock’s classmates watching them. He was probably jealous, Jim thought with amusement.

“It seems we are both working hard for the entrance exam.” T’Pol said as they started down the street.

“Oh, yeah. I spend all my time studying.” He said, a second later, he realized then she might think he didn’t have time for a girlfriend. “A lot of time, I mean. Not all my time. I do other stuff too.”

“I understood what you meant.” She said, smiling. “It seems as if I do nothing but study as well. You know they are only accepting three students from our school for the upcoming year.”

“Gosh…those aren’t good odds.” Jim felt a pang of guilt and wondered if his notes would be good enough for Spock to keep up.

“You should not worry. You have always been at the top of the class.”

Has he? So, Spock really was a giant nerd, then. That was sort of adorable. This girl definitely thought so, at least. If she liked nerds, then she and Spock were good for each other.

“If you ever need extra material to study, you could always come by the library. You know, my mother and father are the head librarians, and I work there on the weekends.” She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

“The weekend? Yeah, I’ll definitely come by sometime.” He told her.

“I am…pleased to hear this.” She smiled softly as they stopped in front of her house. There was a young Vulcan girl in the yard playing with a light colored sehlat. The little girl looked up and waved at them. Jim waved back. “Goodbye, Spock.”

“Yeah, see you later.” He turned and started back towards Spock’s house.

❖ ❖ ❖

**EARTH**

It was dark by the time Spock walked back to Jim’s house. He’d spent the afternoon at the school’s library, catching Jim up on his homework. That library was much smaller than the one he was used to visiting back home, but it seemed to get the job done.

He was very tired, and had a slight headache by the time he got home. He checked for vehicles, and was pleased to see that Frank was not there. Spock had also stopped at the grocery store and bought food for dinner.

In the kitchen, he washed his hands and started peeling potatoes. He’d always found most Earth foods to be too spicy or sweet, but potatoes were usually sufficient. He had just sat down to eat, when he had an incoming message.

_-You’re gonna love me. :p_

**-Did you take sufficient notes at school?**

_-Yeah, but that’s not all I did._

_-I think I found you a new girlfriend. ;-)_

Spock did not have time to try and decipher the symbol at the end of that message. He was too busy feeling a rising panic in his chest.

- **Clarify.**

**_-_ ** _That girl in your class that likes you._

_-I walked her home._

_­_ Spock did not even know what girl Jim was talking about, and he was too panicked to think about it.

**-You should not have done that. I am already bonded to T’Pring.**

**-** _But she’s mean!_

_-T’Pol actually likes you! She was flirting with me! I mean you. Whatever, you know what I mean._

T’Pol. Spock knitted his eyebrows together and looked down at the screen, his thumbs hovering over the keys. T’Pol had asked him to walk home with her yesterday, but he had not given much thought as to why. It was true that she had always been nice to him growing up, but that hardly meant much. Perhaps Jim had misconstrued her kindness as romantic intent. After all, she was already bonded with Stonn.

- **You only walked with her. You did nothing else, correct?**

_-What, like make out with her? No, I didn’t._

Spock did not know what that meant, so he chose to ignore it.

- **You did not make plans to walk home again, or plans of any other kind?**

Spock waited several long seconds for Jim’s reply.

- _No._

Spock let out a sigh of relief. He finished eating and went back up to the bedroom. After a moment of consideration, he realized that it was best to confirm the following with verbal conversation. He sat down on the bed and called his own number.

“Yo!” It was odd for Spock to hear his own voice greet him, especially in such a way, but he ignored it in favor of getting to the point.

“Good evening.” Spock said. “I believe it is time that we establish rules to be followed while in one another’s bodies, as he have no idea how long we will continue to switch places.”

“Yeah, okay, that sounds good to me.” Jim agreed, much to Spock’s relief. “I guess I don’t have many. Try not to kill my body, I guess. Take my meds every morning…uh, go to school if you want. You really only have to go for test days. My teachers are used to me skipping.”

“I will not miss any of your classes.” Spock said. “In turn, I expect you not to miss any of mine. You are also not to draw attention to yourself.”

“Fine. Oh, and if Frank is ever around, feel free to tell him to fuck off. You don’t have to do anything he says.”

“I had not planned on ever obeying him again.” It was bad enough that he’d mistreated Spock after Spock did all of those chores, but the fact that he’d also mistreated Jim countless times for many years made his chest feel like it was constricting. “But, you are to obey my parents and show respect to all elders.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know how to talk to people, you know. Humans respect their elders too. I just don’t respect Frank, because he’s an asshole.” Jim said. “Any other special requests?”

“Yes. We are not to bathe while in each other’s bodies.” Spock said firmly. There was silence for a moment on the other end, and Spock could feel his human heart racing.

“I already broke that rule.” Jim said, his voice small on the other end. “But don’t worry! I washed behind your ears!” He chuckled. Spock barely heard him. He was now blushing furiously at the thought of Jim washing his body, even though it was not necessarily anything sexual.

“Are you still there?” Jim asked after a minute.

“Y-Yes.” Spock said, sitting up straighter.

“It’s weird, though, cuz Vulcans don’t sweat. Humans sweat a lot, though, so you can shower in my body if you want.”

“I-I do not think that will be necessary.” Spock said.

“Fine. Oh, and I wanted to ask you…when people touch me, I can feel their emotions. Before you say anything, I’ve tried not to touch anyone! But, with your girlfriend, it’s like I can always feel her emotions. It’s not super strong or anything…it’s just annoying…”

“It is because my mind is linked with hers.” Spock explained.

“Wait, but I thought your mind was in my body? This doesn’t make any sense!” He groaned.

“I have been giving it some thought…” Spock said. “I believe it is not our minds that are switching, but our katras.”

“…What does that mean?” Jim asked.

“The essence of ourselves.” Spock explained.

“Like our souls?”

“Precisely.”

“But we don’t know why? Only that is happens over night?” He sighed. “Well, whatever. For now I guess we just have to tough it up. You know, we could tell someone, but I don’t think anyone would believe us.”

“Precisely.” Spock said again, sighing.

“Well, if that’s it, then I’m gonna go back downstairs and kick your dad’s butt in chess again.” Jim chuckled.

“You were able to beat my father?” Spock raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Yeah, it was pretty easy.” Jim laughed. “His strategy is really predictable!”

Jim hung up, and Spock was left staring down at the screen. His heart was still racing, and he realized it was not from the idea of Jim bathing his body, or from the anger of Jim walking with T’Pol, but because he heard Jim laughing. But it was in Spock’s own voice…quite strange.

Spock decided that perhaps bathing would be logical. After all, Jim was correct in saying that humans sweat a lot. Spock went into the bathroom and closed his eyes.

Closing his eyes did little to help, as it made his sense of touch much more perceptive. As he washed, he unwillingly took in how different Jim’s body was than his own. His chest and arms were more muscular, and his overall scent was different. His sense of smell was not as sharp, but he could perceive the Earthy scent Jim’s skin had. That, mixed with soap was very…nice.

The effects of the overall experience where not was Spock had wanted, but what Spock had subconsciously feared. He quickly turned the water as cold as it would go and tried to suppress his arousal. He needed to meditate immediately.

He dried off and then dressed in the most conservative pajamas he could find, before sitting down on the bedroom floor to meditate. He did not have the candles that he was used to, but that hardly mattered. He opened his eyes a few hours later, feeling much more in control of this body, and in confidence knowing he would soon be back in his own. As he laid down to go to sleep, one last thought crossed his mind. He reached for Jim’s phone.

- **One last rule: no sleeping naked.**

He watched the screen for a while, waiting for an answer, but he fell asleep without receiving one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading it! Let me know what you think, and you can follow me on tumblr @frappuccinio


	3. Chapter 3

❖ ❖ ❖

**Vulcan**

There were certain perks to being in Spock’s body, that Jim definitely started to notice. For one, Spock’s body was stronger, had better senses, and was super hot –both literally and figurative. Even though Vulcans didn’t sweat, or seem to have any of the issues that humans did after labor, such as sore muscles, Jim tried to shower every day that they were switched.

Of course, that was just for the hygiene. He never did anything inappropriate in Spock’s body, no matter how much he wanted to. It was weird, at first, he didn’t care, but the more he got to know Spock, the weirder he felt about it. And now that he was pretty sure Spock wasn’t doing anything to his body, so he was going to extend that same respect.

There were also some slightly frustrating things about being in Spock’s body that Jim definitely wasn’t used to. The strength could get out of hand, so he always had to be very careful when closing doors and lifting things. The sensitive hearing was also annoying when he could overhear practically everything Spock’s girlfriend was whispering about him at school, as if it wasn’t bad enough to have to hear it in his head as well. Spock told him to meditate if he wanted to keep T’Pring out, but he was never sure he was doing it right.

The last thing about Spock’s life that was so different to Jim was not only the most annoying, but also the one that he felt the guiltiest about being annoyed by, and that was Spock’s parents. Since Spock had both parents, and they both loved him, it was nearly impossible to avoid talking to them.

It was like every morning he had to talk to Spock’s mother while he ate breakfast, and nearly every evening he talked to Spock’s father while they played chess. Spock’s father seemed surprised that his son could now beat him, so Jim made up some excuse about practicing. That seemed to suffice.

The absolute worst was the fact that they wanted to know where he was going every time he left the house. Jim was so used to just leaving whenever he wanted and getting back whenever, that their simple concern felt they like were both breathing down his neck.

“Where are you going?” Spock’s mother asked as Jim attempted to sneak down the stairs early one morning after waking up in Spock’s body. It was Saturday, the first time he’d ever been in Spock’s body on a weekend, and he definitely wanted to take advantage.

“I am going out…” He said, carefully choosing his words. One of the many good things about being in constant contact with Spock, was that he was picking up on Spock’s speech patterns to better keep up the charade.

“Alright.” She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. “Do you want to take something with you for breakfast?”

“No, thank you.” He started towards the door once more.

“Spock.” His father appeared in the doorway to the living room and Jim groaned internally. “You are going out?”

“Yes…”

“Take this with you. It has five-hundred credits on it, though you should save some in case of an emergency.” He handed Jim a credit chip, and Jim tried not to freak out as he took it. This was more money than he could ever remember having at one time in his entire life, and they were just giving it to him!

“Oh, and you’ll have your phone with you, right?” His mother asked. “Call us if you need anything.”

“Y-Yes. I will.” Jim was still trying not to freak out as he put the credit chip in his pocket with Spock’s phone and dashed out the door.

He considered messaging his phone to see how Spock was faring in Jim’s body on this fine day, but after a moment, he decided to let Spock sleep in. After all, it was the weekend. 

He’d yet to explore outside of Spock’s neighborhood, and how he had the whole city as his disposal as well as five-hundred credits. What to do first…well, he could always go to the library and flirt with T’Pol, but Spock was already adamant that he didn’t want a new girlfriend, and besides, if he ever did change his mind, Jim figured Spock should do the flirting himself.

No, the real thing he was dying to do was get new clothes. Jim knew all of the clothes Spock had were robes, and well, he couldn’t help but feel like he was wearing a dress. Spock would definitely benefit by having something way cooler.

Something that came as a relief about this city was that the cab drivers didn’t try to talk to you when they drove you around. They probably thought it was illogical, since other than needing to know to get to your destination, nothing about you was any of their business.

The shopping district of the city was huge. Jim looked around at all the buildings that had the same sort of pointy style as Spock’s house and wondered where to start. After a moment of wondering around, he found a store that seemed to sell clothes.

His excitement fizzled out though, as soon as he walked in to see most everything was the same sort of stuff that Spock already had. He sighed as he looked through a selection of black robes just like the kind he was already wearing.

“How can I help you?” A sales person approached him. She was wearing, surprise, the same sort of thing he was already looking at.

“Don’t you have anything in another color?” Jim asked.

“We do. There is a selection in grey, and in brown, and even one in white for ceremonial occasions. Would you like me to show you?”

“No, thank you.” Jim looked over her shoulder and could see racks of what she described. “Don’t you have anything…cool?”

“Something for cool temperatures?” She cocked her head.

“No…” Jim suppressed a groan. “I’ll just go look around. Thanks.”

He found that there was subtle variation in the patterns, but for the most part, everything was the same. He went from the racks of grey one to the racks of white ones. He was just lazily flicking through when he accidently spun the rack around and knocked over a kid who was browsing on the other side.

“Hey, are you okay?!” Jim went around and was about to offer his hand, when he remembered what Spock had said about touching hands. It was in one of the many lessons Spock gave him on how to act Vulcan.

“I am unharmed.” The little girl stood up and brushed herself off. She looked sort of familiar, but Jim couldn’t think of why.

“I’m really sorry…” Jim said awkwardly.

“Apologies are unnecessary. You did not intend to harm me.” She went back to looking through the white robes. He decided to watch her for a minute, as it seemed she already had a better grasp on Vulcan fashion.

“Hey, aren’t these white ones for special ceremonies?” He asked her.

“Indeed.” She took one off the rack to examine it closer. “I must find one for my bonding ceremony, as it is only a few weeks away.” She decided against the one she was holding, and put it back on the rack.

“Bonding?” Jim blinked rapidly. “Like…you’re gonna get betrothed?”

“Affirmative.” She took a different robe down and examined it.

“…How old are you?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“I am nine years old.” She seemed to like the one she had, as she began folding it up.

 “Nine? Isn’t that sort of young…” Jim started, but trailed off when someone else walked around from behind the rack.

“T’Ari, did you find one you liked?” It was T’Pol. Jim then remembered why the little girl looked familiar. He saw her when he walked T’Pol home, meaning this must be her sister.

“Yes, I did.” T’Ari started to show it to her sister, but T’Pol’s attention was suddenly on Jim.

“Hello, nice to see you again.” Jim said. He was torn between wanting to be nice to her, and listening to what Spock had said about respecting his bond with T’Pring.

“Nice to see you too…” She smiled.

“T’Pol…” T’Ari tugged on her sister’s sleeve. “Would you like to see what I picked out?”

“Why don’t you go and pay for it, and wait for me outside?” T’Pol didn’t take her eyes off Jim as she passed her sister a credit chip. T’Ari looked up once more at her sister, who still seemed to pay her no mind, before huffing and walking off with a slight stomp.

“So, um…your sister’s cute.” Jim said awkwardly. T’Pol nodded.

“Yes, she is quite precocious.” She smiled. “Spock…why are you wearing your school uniform when there is no class today?”

“Oh! Um…” Jim looked down at himself. Truthfully, he was just used to putting this on in Spock’s body. “No particular reason…So, uh…she’s really getting bonded? At nine?” Jim still couldn’t believe it.

“I know you may find it…surprising. It is against tradition to wait so long.” She sat down on one of the benches outside of the fitting room, and Jim sat beside her, careful to leave room between them.

“You mean…she was going to get bonded earlier?” That was way too young, Jim couldn’t help but think, what were these people thinking?

“She was expected to have her ceremony shortly after turning seven, like most Vulcans, but she wanted to wait.” T’Pol smiled, just slightly. “There is…a new generation of Vulcans. They insist on finding their own bond mates…so that they may have a stronger connection, by being with someone that they have chosen themselves, rather than someone who has been chosen by their parents.”

“That makes sense.” Jim couldn’t even imagine marrying someone that he hadn’t had a say in choosing.

“I am pleased to hear you understand the logic in it.” By the way she said it, he figured there were a lot of Vulcans who didn’t. “After some persuasion, my parents agreed to let her choose for herself. They grew more uneasy the longer it took for her to choose, until just this year she met someone in the class below hers.”

“Sounds cute…” Jim still though it was weird to get engaged so young, but the thought of little Vulcan kids holding their little hands in their little ceremony was pretty precious.

“I believe that this is a sign that certain…things can change for Vulcan. My parents let T’Ari choose her own bondmate.” She looked down. “My parents allowed me to break my bond with Stonn…I am aware that the entire point of bonds is so the male has a mate when Pon Farr strikes, but I am glad that our elders are starting to realize that women should have a say as well.”

“Wait…” Jim didn’t really know what she was talking about when she got on a tangent about Vulcan stuff, but something definitely struck him as interesting. “You mean, you broke up with the person your parents chose for you?”

“Indeed.” She nodded. “Approximately one year ago. Though, I had been asking Stonn for years for it to be done. I would have done it without him had he not given in. It is a strenuous process, but possible.”

“I had no idea…” Jim thought that the only reason Spock was still with T’Pring was because she was chosen for him. He had no idea it could all be undone.

“I always wondered why you were still with her…” T’Pol looked over. “After what she did…”

“Yeah, I’m definitely wondering too.” Jim shook his head. “Wait…what she did? What’re you talking about?”

“Oh, there are so many instances…” Her eyes darkened. “I suppose the worst that I ever witnessed was when they made you…eat sand.” Jim gasped, but she didn’t seem to notice. “Stonn just held you down, and she did it…he’d do anything she asked of him! It was horrible.” She growled.

“They…did that!?” Jim felt such a surge of rage, that he bet T’Pring could feel it too, and it didn’t even care. He thought she was just rude, but no, she was actually _horrible_. How dare anyone hurt Spock!? “And…it’s because…I’m half human?” The realization hurt just as worse.

“Anyone who has ever treated you as less hasn’t an ounce of logic!” She said. “They do not realize how special you are, and what you bring to the Vulcan culture, as well as to the future…to all interspecies relations. As the first Human-Vulcan hybrid to exist…I am certain you will live up to this achievement and do something grand with your future.”

“You think so?” It was weird, he was having another weird surge of rage-like emotions, but for another reason now. He knew T’Pol wasn’t really flirting with him _._ She was flirting with Spock. And Jim was actually feeling jealous…and it wasn’t because he wanted he wanted her to flirt with _him._

“Yes. I have heard from others in our class that Star Fleet Academy has interest in you. I certainly see the logic behind you wanting to leave Vulcan, should you choose to go.” She stood up from the bench. “It was very nice talking with you, but I must take my sister home and then return to the library. Perhaps you will come by?”

“Oh, um…actually, I have some stuff I have to do.” He was already thinking about what he should say to Spock.

“Alright. Goodbye Spock…”

“Yeah, see you…”

Jim didn’t want to leave without buying anything, so he browsed around in the accessories for a while. He was looking through what looked like women’s purses for a minute, before he realized that Vulcan men probably used them too, as it was logical to have something to carry your stuff in. Besides, most everything else seemed unisex too.

In the end, he bought a scarf. It seemed plain black, but when you looked closely enough, you could see tiny silver stars. It was also made of the softest material Jim had ever felt. He just hoped Spock liked it too.

- _Good morning, Sunshine._

Jim finally decided to wake Spock while he waited for his order in this fancy café in the shopping district. The menu had more types of tea than Jim had ever seen, but hardly any sweets. Vulcans were so weird.

- **It is nearly noon. Did you just wake up?**

_-No way. I’ve been up for hours. I thought you were sleeping!_

**-I have been meditating. It is harder to find peace and tranquility in your body.**

_-I’m sorry?_

Jim giggled at his phone, but stopped when the server delivering his tea and food gave him a very weird look.

- **No need to apologize.**

**-I should start studying my own materials for class, as I have finished yours already.**

Jim felt a little guilty now about making Spock do his homework, even if it was a mutually beneficial exchange.

- _Wait. It’s the weekend. No time for work. Time for fun._

_-Your parents gave me a bunch of credits so I’m at some fancy place drinking something called Vulcan Spice Tea._

**­-A favorite of mine.**

**_­_ ** _-It’s alright. I just can’t believe they trusted me with so much money. They must think you’re super responsible._

**-I have proven to them many times that I am quite responsible.**

**-Also, Vulcans do not let money dictate their lives. They work to better the planet as a whole. Money is not a driving force.**

**-That being said, please do not spend all my parents’ money on frivolous items.**

_-I’m not!_

Jim sipped his tea and contemplated his next move. This could be tricky, but he had to know the truth.

- _Did you know T’Pol broke her bond with Stonn?_

_-If that’s possible to do, then why are you still with T’Pring?_

Jim ended up drinking his whole drink and eating his whole muffin by the time Spock replied.

- **You do not understand.**

**-The reason for Vulcan bonds is more than just a marriage.**

_-But if you break up with her, you can find someone else who’s actually nice! T’Pol told me what she did…I don’t get how you can even look at her, let alone stay bonded to her._

**-That is because you do not understand.**

_-I want to understand, though!_

_-I don’t get how you could be with her after she was so mean to you._

_-She’s an idiot for not seeing how awesome and special you are._

_-You need someone who appreciates that._

**-You are suggesting someone like T’Pol?**

- _No._

“Someone like…me.” Jim whispered to him as he stared down at the phone, his thumbs hovering over the screen. He couldn’t say that. He hadn’t even realized he’d been thinking it until now. Spock was so unlike anyone he’d ever been with before. He was serious and genius, but that only made his hidden sweetness so much more appealing.

- _Maybe she’s not right for you after all._

- _But I still don’t think you should stay with T’Pring._

_-But I’ll stop bringing it up if it bugs you._

He suddenly didn’t feel like staying out anymore. He turned off the phone and started back towards Spock’s house. They’d taken to sending each other the notes they’d taken in each other’s classes so that they could study their own material. Maybe he’d do some studying today.

❖ ❖ ❖

**EARTH**

Spock raised an eyebrow quizzically at Jim’s reply, but was unsure of what to say. He tried to dismiss it, setting the phone down and turning back to his notes.

He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and began to read. Now that he could study for his exam even in Jim’s body, it was only mildly inconvenient to switch places. All he had to do was unlock the door to Jim’s mother’s office, and he could use the computer to research all of the material for his exam.

That, coupled with the quiet isolation of the farmhouse, meant that Spock could actually get a lot of work done. He didn’t have his mother constantly popping in, or I-Chaya nudging him and silently begging to go for a walk.

He was so into his work, fingers flying over the keys, that he scarcely heard the screen door banging downstairs. He paused, fingers hovering over the keyboard as he listened. Human’s ears were not as sensitive as Vulcans, so he did not hear the footsteps until they were stomping across the tile floor downstairs.

Spock gasped, recognizing those hard footfalls as the heavy boots of Frank. Spock pushed back his chair and went to the window. Frank’s truck was outside, parked messily in the yard. The crooked tire tracks behind it gave away the fact that he’d possibly been driving while not entirely sober.

He turned towards the door, panic rising in his chest and feeling his human heart hammering as Frank started up the steps. Spock silently dashed to the door and held it shut, pressing his ear to the wood.

He tried to breath silently, to not remember when Frank grabbed him like no parent ever should. After a moment, he heard Frank walk pass the door, and Spock actually trembled, squeezing his eyes shut. He was not sure if he believed in a higher power, but still he prayed that Frank would not sense he was hear.

Finally, he heard Frank go to the bedroom he shared with Jim’s mother and close the door. Spock let out a breath of relief. He locked the door and turned back towards the desk. This office had nothing more than a computer desk, bookshelf, and a few boxes of miscellaneous content, but it seemed as if he would have to stay in here with the door locked if he did not want to encounter Frank.

He picked up his phone, and did not hesitate to message Jim. Even if he had somehow missed a social cue and upset Jim during their last exchange, he figured that it hardly mattered now.

- **He is here.**

_-Who? What?_

_-_ **Frank is here.**

Spock glanced towards the closed door and hoped that Frank could not hear him. No, of course he couldn’t…humans had very weak ears.

- _Leave. Get out and just go somewhere else. Go to the school or something._

_-it’ll be locked, but I know how to get in if you wanna go to the roof or something._

**-I am in your mother’s office. I locked the door, and he does not know I am here.**

_-You can always knock him out again if he tries to bug you, right?_

Spock did not know how to answer. It was such a strange feeling to be so afraid, and of a person nonetheless. He was not even afraid of T’Pring, but perhaps that was because they were both children back when she used to shove him around. It was quite worse when this was an adult, an authority figure who was supposed to watch out for Jim, yet that was not the case.

He sat down with his back to the door and tried to meditate, but his mind was racing far too fast. It was not easy at all to suppress emotion in a human body.

- _Are you okay?_

_­­_ **-I wish that you were here.**

Spock was unsure what compelled him to say that. Yes, it was true, but he was unsure why. Jim seemed able to handle Frank, having done so for so long, but Spock knew that was not the reason. Talking to Jim just seemed to calm him. He was so expressive and kind, never once staying too down when it came to the fact that they were literally disrupting each other lives by switching.

- _Me too, Sweetie._

_-But Frank is just a lot of talk. He won’t actually do anything if you ignore him and stay out of his way._

_-_ **Why did your mother marry him?**

**_-_ ** _I’ve been asking myself that since I was eleven. I think she wanted someone that wouldn’t leave._

_-So she found some lazy piece of shit._

_-_ **Yet, she is not even around to be with him.**

**_-_ ** _Yep._

_-He says she left because of me._

_-and you know what? That’s probably true._

_-_ **No it is not.**

**­ _-_** _You don’t know that._

_-She hates looking at me because I look just like my dad._

_-I don’t even care, really._

_-I’m like her in one way, though. I wish there was someone who wouldn’t leave me._

**-You deserve that.**

“Perhaps you have already found that person…” Spock whispered. Though, he knew it was not so. They were on different planets, and Spock already had his entire life planned out on Vulcan. He was going to graduate the science academy, get an esteemed career, marry T’Pring, and…

And what if they switched for the rest of their lives? Then Jim would share that life with him…for Jim to have to occasionally wake up next to T’Pring? Could he really do that to him? Could he do that to himself?

A noise behind him in the hallway pulled him from his thoughts. He could hear Frank coming back down the hallway. He held his breath as Frank passed the door and started down the stairs. Spock stood up and crept to the window. He watched as Frank’s truck pulled out of the yard and drove away.

Good, then Frank will be gone when he and Jim switch back tomorrow. With that, he decided to just go to bed.

❖ ❖ ❖

**EARTH**

“What if everyone knows?” Jim asked Spock over the phone late Sunday night. When he’d woken up back in his own body, he was glad for a chance to be lazy. He knew Spock was going to be studying all day, and since Jim didn’t have anything to do, he just spent the whole day being lazy. He was currently lying in bed with no pants on.

“Knows what?” Spock asked. Jim knew he was distracting him from his studying, but he didn’t care much. It was sort of fun to both him.

“Knows we switch. I mean, we act so different, even when we’re trying to act like each other…what if everyone can just tell.”

“That would be…interesting, I suppose.” Spock said.

Jim stayed quiet for a while, just stretched out on his bed and listening to Spock on the other end. He could hear faint scratching of pencil on paper, and the occasional flipping of book pages, all timed by the sound of Spock breathing. It was starting to weird him out how much he liked listening to that.

Jim put his phone on speaker and placed it down on his chest. This left his hands free, but there wasn’t much for him to do. Nothing clean, at least.

“Did you brush my teeth last night?” Jim asked after a while.

“I did.” Spock replied. Jim heard the turning of a page. “Did you brush mine?”

“Yeah.” Jim yawned and closed his eyes. “Did you see the present I bought you?”

“….I did.” Spock said, and Jim swore he could hear the slight smile in his voice.

“Yeah…I know Vulcan is super hot, but maybe you can wear it if you ever go somewhere else.” Jim didn’t say Earth, but he was thinking it.

“Actually, Vulcan can get quite cold at night, especially during the upcoming time of year. It will be quite useful.”

“Good.” Jim heard a clattering downstairs and immediately sat up, his phone falling from his chest. He listened hard, and heard it again.

“Jim?” Spock’s voice was muffled where the phone had landed in the blankets. “What is wrong?”

“I think someone’s downstairs.” Jim said. “I think it’s just Frank.”

“Maybe he will leave in a moment.” Spock said, his voice clearer as Jim picked the phone up.

“Yeah…” Jim said nervously, feeling his pulse skyrocket.

There was another crash as the footsteps became louder, pounding up the stairs as quickly as they could. Jim jumped up and ran to close his door, but it was too late. Frank appeared on the landing and looked over, locking eyes with Jim. Jim instinctively stepped back as Frank pushed his door open with his shoulder.

“Why is it so fucking dirty in here?” Frank asked, looking around Jim’s room. It was actually a lot cleaner than it usually was, now that Spock lived in it half the time.

“It’s not dirty, I just have a lot of shit, so it gets cluttered.” Jim said without looking up. He reached up and tried to push the door closed, but Frank didn’t budge.

“And I bet you think you can just leave your shit all over the place?” Frank asked, pushing the door all the way open. “That office door is supposed to stay locked! You think you can just go in there whenever you want?!”

“Yeah, so?!” Jim snapped. Truthfully, he hadn’t been in there for a while, but he knew Spock had. He knew he should just let it all go, but he couldn’t he was tired of having to hide from him all the time. “This isn’t your house! This is my father’s house! And you’re not my father! And I’m sick of you!”

Jim gasped as Frank grabbed him around the neck and slammed him into the wall of his room. The dresser rattled against the wall and Jim’s fingers scrabbled at Frank’s hand holding him.

“Jim!? Jim!?” Spock’s voice from his phone sounded so far away where he’d dropped it on the carpet.

Jim wasn’t weak by any means, but when he pushed back against Frank, Frank pushed back just as hard. He couldn’t breathe. He was going to die. He always knew it would happen like this, because no one on this entire planet cared about him, leaving him alone with someone that hated his guts.

He was going to die, and no one would ever know. He could feel Frank squeezing harder on his throat, his other arm pinning one of Jim’s to the wall as he yelled something Jim was too panicky to listen to. He was going to die at the hands of a person he hated, while the one person he cared about was forced to listen over the phone.

He closed his eyes, and suddenly he could breath. And he was very very warm. But he wasn’t dead.

❖ ❖ ❖

**Vulcan**

Jim’s eyes snapped open and he gasped. He could breath, though he could still feel a phantom hand around his neck. It faded as he sat up, brought a hand to his neck, and looked around. He wasn’t dead. He was in Spock’s body, lying on his bedroom floor…without having fallen asleep.

Which meant Spock was in his.

He jumped up and grabbed Spock’s phone from the bed, where he could still hear shouting on the other end.

“Spock!? Spock, are you okay!?” He was shaking, desperate to know what was going on. Maybe if he squeezed his eyes shut again, they’d switch back.

❖ ❖ ❖

**EARTH**

Spock opened his eyes and felt nothing but primal fear as he looked into Frank’s face. He didn’t have time to wonder how this had happened, but he was glad that it did. He’d been sitting in his room, listening to Frank attacking Jim, and he’d prayed that he could do something. And now he could.

He was no stronger in Jim’s body than Jim was, but he pushed back anyways. Frank seemed surprised at Jim’s sudden resuscitation, and his grip slackened slightly.

Spock pushed at Frank’s arms until his hands fell from his throat. Spock did not stop pushing until he slammed Frank against the opposite wall, rattling the contents of the shelf nearby.

“You will never touch him again!” Spock growled, rage powering him enough to hold Frank against the wall. The things he’d heard Frank saying to Jim filled his mind and kept him from letting Frank get a word in. “You will leave this place and never come back!”

“Make…me…” Frank growled back.

Spock moved one hand to his neck. For the second time in his life, he used the nerve pinch to knock Frank unconscious. He felt Frank go limp and slump against him, and when he stepped back, Frank fell to the floor.

Spock looked around and spotted the phone on the floor a little ways away, when he picked it up, he could faintly hear Jim on the other end. He hung up and then sent a message.

- **I am alright.**

_-What happened!?_

_-Did he hurt you!?_

_-_ **No.**

**-I will take care of everything.**

**-I will contact you when it is done.**

He saw more incoming messages, but he could not answer them now. He needed to use the phone for something else. He scrolled to the call function and called the police. He got dressed as he waited for them to arrive.

It was nearing one in the morning when the police arrived. Spock told them everything Frank had done, including his past abuse of Jim.

The police took his statement and even took pictures of the bruises on his neck. They asked how he was able to subdue Frank, and Spock explained it was self-defense, though he left out the method.

Frank was just regaining consciousness when they slapped on the handcuffs. The officer assured Spock that will their special equipment, he would not be able to break out. Spock did not think that he would.

“I’m not sure if we’ll hold him for more than twenty-four hours…” The officer said.

“Actually, I believe you will find he has many previous warrants for driving while intoxicated.” Spock said, his voice hoarse.  

“You’re right about that, kid.” His partner said, coming back up the stairs. “As well as assaults. We’ll take him now. Are you sure you don’t wanna go to the urgent care? We can give you a ride?”

“No, thank you.”

He watched out the window, eyes somewhat bleary with sleepiness as the officers put Frank in their car and drove away. He then called someone about towing Frank’s truck in the morning.

In the bathroom, Spock carefully tended to the cuts and scraped on Jim’s arm where it had banged into the dresser. Finally, he looked in the mirror. The marks around Jim’s neck were red, and the sight filled Spock with such pain and rage.

He turned on the shower and carefully washed Jim’s body. Before, he always closed his eyes and tried to wash as quickly as possible when in Jim’s body, but this time it was different. He was very gentle and carefully washed each inch with hot water, wishing once more that they were together, at least for tonight. It seemed logical after going through something like this.

After getting out, he got into bed and checked the phone. He had many messages from Jim, all demanding to know what happened.

- **Everything is alright now.**

**-You should go to sleep.**

**-** _You’re okay? You made Frank leave?_

_-_ **Yes.**

**-** _And he didn’t hurt you?_

**-He did not.**

**-It is very late. You should be asleep.**

**-** _How could I sleep?_

_-I was freaking out!!_

**-** _I thought he was killing you!_

_-I’m glad you’re okay._

_-You promise you’re okay, right?_

_-_ **Yes. I promise.**

**-** _Can I call you?_

**-Yes, if we are quiet, and do not wake my parents.**

Spock waited for a second for the phone to start ringing.

“Hello.”

“Hey…” Jim whispered from the other side. It was still odd to hear Jim’s casual and sweat tone in his own voice. “You really are okay.”

“I am.” Spock pulled the covers up over his ears, creating a small tent. “And Frank is gone. He cannot hurt you anymore.”

“Where’d he go?” Jim asked.

“Jail, I presume.  He had quite the record.”

“You called the cops!?” Jim gasped. There was a shuffle as Jim likely got under the blankets as well to muffle his voice.

“I did.”

“…I guess you think I’m pretty stupid for never doing that before?”

“I do not. While it would have been logical…I understand why you didn’t.” The fear was probably the main factor, along with the idea that this would upset his mother.

“So, what the heck was that?! We switched while we were awake!?” Jim’s whispering was frantic.

“That was indeed new.” So far, there seemed to be at least some rules of stability in this phenomenon. They sometimes went as much as three days in their own bodies, but they never spent more than one day at a time in each other’s. They also only ever switched over night.

“That was so weird…one second, he was choking me, and the next…I was in your body. Maybe I passed out? But that doesn’t explain how we switched if you were awake.”

“I…I was just wishing there was something I could do to help you…I wished that I was there, and then I was.” Spock rolled onto his back. “Perhaps that is what allowed us to switch.”

“That still doesn’t really make sense, but I guess no part of this does.” Jim said, and Spock heard him yawning.

“You should go to sleep.” Spock said.

“…I don’t want to.” Jim replied. “Then we’ll switch back…and I like being in your bed. It smells like you.” Spock blushed, wondering if perhaps exhaustion was counteracting on Jim’s ability to think before speaking. “I wish you were here.”

“I wish I was there too, in my own bed…with you.” Spock whispered.

“…Thanks for watching out for me.” Jim whispered back.

“I had to protect you.” Spock said. He was not sure why he felt such a need to protect this human, someone he’d only known for a couple of short weeks, and only by a circumstance no one could explain, but it was such a strong drive that Spock could not ignore it.

“…I can watch out for myself.” Jim said in a half-asleep daze. “But it’s nice that you’re watching me too…”

“We should go to sleep.” Spock said, sensing the battery was very low. Jim did not charge his phone every night like Spock did.

“’Kay.” Jim yawned again. “Goodnight, Sweetie.”

“Goodnight…Ashayam.” Spock hung up and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

❖ ❖ ❖

**EARTH**

“He’s really…gone…”

Jim had walked through this house all alone a million times before, but this time it was different. It was knowing Frank was never going to stomp in and start shit. He was actually free. Of course, the police that had taken Frank raised an eyebrow at a seventeen-year-old living alone, but since both his mother and Sam were still technical residents, they let it slide. The one time in his life being infamous for having a dead father actually payed off. He was positive that was what did it.

He went to the room Frank shared with his mother and opened the door. It smelled vaguely like beer, making Jim gag. He opened the window to let a breeze in and started cleaning. All of Frank’s shit in the closet went right in a trash bag, as did all of the garbage that littered the dresser and bedside table. Jim opened the dresser, expecting to see junk, but was surprised to see his mother’s stuff. He’d honestly thought she’d taken all of that with her.

He knew he should shut the drawer, but an envelope piqued his interest. It was half-buried under some clothes, and when he pulled it out, he saw hand-writing that for some reason seemed familiar. Even though this was his mom’s, the house was now technically Jim’s, which made everything in their sort of Jim’s as well.

He sat down on the bed and opened the letter, the dust immediately made him sniffle. He looked down at the paper, but found everything was so fuzzy. He mentally cursed Spock for getting his eyes adjusted to only reading with glasses as he took them from where they hung from the collar of his shirt and put them on.

“ _Chris – It’s official! Honestly, it’s great news, because things were getting way too quiet around here with only one kid! Winnie is already going out of her mind with stress, which isn’t going to help the baby, but try explaining that to her!”_

Jim paused and found that he couldn’t stop grinning. This was his father’s hand-writing. It was half-assed cursive, the same way that Jim’s was. Another thing was that he knew his mother hated being called Winnie, but here his dad was doing it…maybe he was the only exception.

“ _Sorry that this is by snail-mail, but we’re currently off the grid as we get ready to move. My father is giving us the house, which is great, since corn fields are perfect for kids to run around in. I know Sam is eager to get out of this cramped apartment. He’s also eager to be a big brother._

_“Winnie is so glad to take the house, but sad that my dad is retiring. She loves having him around. You know, sometimes I think she married me for my father! She even wants to call the baby Tiberius. Can you imagine? Does she want this kid to hate us!? Honestly, I don’t care what we call them, or if they’re a boy or a girl. I just really hope they’re not like me! I just really want the baby to—“_

Jim laughed out loud at that comment about Tiberius, and felt strangely warm in learning his dad advocated so hard not to get him stuck with that He turned the paper around but gasped when he saw it was blank. He checked the envelope for the other page and saw I was empty.

“ _I just really want the baby to—“_

“You really want me to what!?” Jim went back to the drawer and pulled it open. He looked through everything, opening all of the shoe boxes of old papers and documents and throwing them aside.

He sneezed from all of the dust, but never stopped, finally he had to admit defeat. The other half of the letter was gone.

Captain Pike probably had it, as that’s who the person was that it was originally addressed to. Jim remembered him as someone that used to come around every occasionally, when Jim was a kid. He was an old friend of Jim’s parents and he used to always pat Jim’s head and comment on what a good captain he’d make. That was another reason Jim hated the idea of joining Star Fleet. With Pike watching his every move, there’s no way he’d ever be as good as his dad.

Jim sighed and started to clean up the mess he’d made. Once his mom’s stuff was put away, and Frank’s shit was securely in the trash, Jim closed their door and took a deep breath. He expected to feel happy and light, but now he was feeling even heavier. He reached into his pocket where he’d saved the letter from being packed away and sat down on the couch to read it again and again.

This was the only tangible piece of evidence that he had that proved his father lived and loved his family…Jim included. Sam had several stories of George Kirk, and Winona had countless ones, but Jim only had the one.

His father saved him. He died for him. And now Jim didn’t even have the other page to read what his father really wanted from him.

❖ ❖ ❖

**Vulcan**

“It is your move.” Sarek told Spock.

Spock nodded and looked down at the board. Setting the board up outside was a nice idea, as Amanda was adamant that Spock start getting more fresh air. His parents thought he’d been spending all of his time studying or at school, they had no idea that he was spending roughly one-third of his time as a human on an Earth farm, where there was plenty of fresh air.

Spock tried to focus on the game, but he could not stop thinking about last night. Not only did he essentially save Jim from ever having to put up with Frank ever again, but just before falling asleep…Spock had called him ashayam.

Spock had never called anyone that before, and he’d only ever heard his father call his mother that when they didn’t know Spock was listening. It was an affectionate term that literally translated to beloved. It was not meant to be used on someone merely considered a friend.

“Spock, you are distracted. Your ability is suffering.” Sarek said. He leaned in slightly across the board. “Is everything alright?”

Spock had tried to forget what he’d said and gone to school as normal. He’d even left his phone at home to avoid having to talk to Jim about it when he inevitable brought it up.

“Yes.” Spock lied. “I am just…cold. I will be right back.”

He went inside and up to his room. When he opened his door, I-Chaya opened his eyes from where he was sleeping on Spock’s bed and looked over. Spock looked to his desk to where his phone sat. After a moment of hesitation, he reached for it, but after a moment, pulled back.

He, instead went to his closet and got the scarf Jim had got him. It really was very soft, and as he put it on, he tried to imagine the thought that must have gone into picking it out. That did not help Spock’s current predicament.

He went back downstairs and made some hot tea to take back outside, but as he approached the back door, he heard his parents talking in strained voices. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he could not help it. He knew the only time they spoke like this was when it was about him. He stepped closer and pressed his ear to the back door.

“But how can you tell?” His mother asked.

“He is my son…it is quite obvious something is different.” Sarek said.

“Well, he does seem to spend a lot more time on the phone…I haven’t looked at his call records, because I think we should respect his privacy, but maybe you’re right. He is smiling a lot more…maybe it’s that girl?”

“What girl?”

“I saw him walking with her last week, some girl in his class and it wasn’t T’Pring…maybe you should ask him about it? Or I should? Which of us do you think he’d tell?”

“Amanda, if he has truly fallen in love with someone, then it up to him when he decides to tell us…” Sarek’s voice seemed to fade as Spock’s senses seemed to close up.

Love…love was an emotion, as un-Vulcan as they come. It was the most powerful emotion there was, and no amount of meditation could make someone fall out of love.

Spock placed his tea mug on the kitchen counter and tried to keep his hands from shaking, but it was as if his body was no longer listening to his mind. His breathing seemed to tremble as well.

He couldn’t be in love. He’d been so careful his whole life, doing everything a Vulcan was supposed to do…meditation every night, studying every day. Of course, his schedule had been slightly warped since switching bodies with Jim, but he’d tried his best to have his Vulcan life unaffected.

For instance, hadn’t he just meditated the other night? No…he’d been on the phone with Jim… as well as the night prior. Well, it wasn’t as if his studying suffered… No, he still spent plenty of time studying…studying for a test that would seal his fate and keep him on this planet for the rest of his life.

He took a shaky breath and went outside. His parents looked over as stepped into the backyard. His mother smiled at him, but it could not erase what he heard.

“You were talking about me.” He said. It was not a question, but a fact.

“Spock…” Guilt showed on his mother’s face, while his father’s remained impassive. “We were just…concerned, that’s all.”

“Nothing about me should concern you. It is not true…what you were saying.” Spock said. His parents exchanged looks, but Spock kept going. “I am still doing everything you have asked of me. I am going to bond with T’Pring, and take the exam…”

“Spock, we never meant for you to think there wasn’t a choice!” Amanda said. “If you don’t want to take the exam --”

“Spock.” Sarek stood up. “We only want you to be alright. If there is something else…you should talk to us.”

“I have tried to talk to you, but you would not listen. You have been adamant that I should bond with T’Pring, regardless of how much she hates me!” Spock had never raised his voice at his parents, but he was finding all of his control slipping.

“Spock…” Sarek clasped his arms behind his back. “Calm down…we only want to talk to you…”

“Why!? You seemed to be talking fine without me.” He turned and went back inside. Mediating wouldn’t help him…nothing could fix this.

“Spock, please talk to us!” Amanda came in after him. “We were wrong to talk behind your back, but we weren’t saying anything bad…we were talking about how much happier you seemed.”

Spock paused halfway up the stairs. He knew they were not just saying that because they’d seen the way Jim acted in his. Yes, Jim seemed to carry a sunny disposition, but having Jim in his life carried onto the time when Spock was in his own body too. Talking to Jim did make him smile.

“That is true, son.” Sarek came to the bottom of the stairs. “Whatever it is --whoever it is that is making you so happy, that is worth pursuing. Not what I have instilled in you. I apologize for ever making you think you had no choice.”

“It’s no one.” Spock said.

“That’s a lie.” Sarek said.

“It’s what you would want to hear…trust me. You would not understand the truth.”

“We want to.” Amanda said. She came up the stairs and placed a hand on Spock’s shoulder. This alone seemed to fade the anger from Spock, leaving him calm and very tired. “Please talk to us…”

“Father.” Spock said firmly, turning around and coming back down the stairs. “I have decided that I am not going to the academy, and I’m not going to marry T’Pring.”

“I am unsure where this leaves you, which logically worries me for your future.” Sarek said. “However, if it is what you want, then I will accept this.”

“Do you want to marry that other girl, Spock?” Amanda asked, a slight smile on her face.

“No. T’Pol is just a friend. I have no romantic interest in her…there is another reason you believe that I seem happier.” He looked away. “I am unsure how to tell you, as I do not think you will understand.”

“Whatever it is, we will try to understand.” Sarek said.

“Yes, Spock.” Amanda nodded. “Honestly, I’ve never seen you as happy as you have been these past few weeks…”

Spock sat down on the couch and crossed his legs in his usual meditative position. Amanda went to the kitchen and came back with his tea. She set it in front of him on the coffee table. His parents sat down in the arm chairs opposite him and waited. He was grateful they did not rush him, as he needed time to articulate himself.

“What you have concluded about my recent behavior is…true.” He admitted. “I have fallen in love with someone not intended for bonding.” He heard a sharp intake of breath from his mother, but he did not open his eyes.

“It’s a boy, isn’t it?” She asked. “That’s why you thought we wouldn’t understand?”

 Really, that aspect had never occurred to Spock. There was nothing illogical about homosexuality, as it was minds and souls that fell in love, furthermore, Spock would not use the label of homosexuality on himself.

“No. I mean, yes, it is a boy.” Spock felt his cheeks color, as he reached one hand up to touch the scarf he still wore. “But that is not why I thought you would not understand. It is because…what if I told you that for the past few weeks, you have occasionally unknowingly been in the presence of someone who was not your son?”

“…What if what?” Amanda asked after a moment. “What are you trying to say?”

“Sometimes…when I wake up, I am not here.” Spock already knew it was going to fail to explain this.

“You are in someone else’s body, and they are in your body?”

Spock opened his eyes and looked at his father. Amanda was looking at her husband as if he’d just said something absurd, and Spock was sure he looked the same.

“H-How did you know that?!” Spock sat up straighter.

“Sarek, what in the world are you talking about?” Amanda looked between them.

“It is the T’hy’la bond.” Sarek stood up. “The rarest and purest bond between souls that exist.”

Spock had heard the term before, but he had never believed it would ever apply to him. It was, just as his father had said, extremely rare, meant to bond warriors of Vulcan long ago. He had no idea how switching bodies could have helped during this time, but the bond was has supposedly not been seen since.

“But…how could Jim be my T’hy’la? We began switching before we even knew of each other.”

“I believe it pertains to the theory that souls do not die when the physical form does, but lives on to reconnect with the souls that it loves.” Sarek said. Amanda laughed and threw her arms around him.

“Oh, Sarek, that’s so romantic…”

“It is simply a theory…” He mumbled, blushing. “Obviously, not much is known since it is so rare…” Spock knew the only reason his father must know so much is because of his mother, Spock’s paternal grandmother. She was one of the most esteemed elders, and performed almost all of the bonding ceremonies due to her superior melding abilities.

“Well, I guess that answers that.” Amanda smiled at Spock. “If that’s what you really want, you can bond with this boy.”

“But, you are both unaware of something else very crucial…he is a human.” Spock sighed.

“When has that ever stopped anything?” Amanda replied, and when Spock looked up, his father reached over to hold his mother’s hand.

“She has a point.” Sarek nodded.

“It’s just so odd to think about…” Amanda said. “I’ve been talking to you, and making you breakfast and dinner, and it wasn’t always you? How could I have not known?”

“Something just occurred to me…Spock, is that how you beat me at chess? It was not even you playing at all, but a human?” Sarek’s eyes widened.

“Oh, my!” Amanda laughed, clinging to her husband’s arm once more. “Oh, Spock wait!” She said as Spock went towards the stairs. “I’m sorry, but I have so many questions.”

“Let him go, Amanda.” Sarek said. “I am sure he has much to think about.”

Spock started up the stairs towards his room, but he could still hear his parent’s voices.

“Sarek, why don’t we have that romantic bond thing? It would be sort of fun to swap bodies, don’t you think?”

“Now, you are just being ridiculous…”

❖ ❖ ❖

**EARTH**

“ _Jim –of course I remember you! But, the last time I saw you, you were a lot smaller. I actually saw your mother last year, and she showed me your picture. You probably hear this from everyone, but you really do look just like George._

_It’s not a weird request. I kept everything I had that George ever touched, just in case you ever wanted it. I also took a lot of stuff off your mother’s hands, and vice versa, which is probably how that letter got separated. I took a look around, and I think I found what you were looking for. I scanned it and attached it._

_Just so you know, I’m actually at the academy right now while Number One is teaches some courses. We won’t be shipping out until next year, so there’s plenty of time to catch me in person. If you want to, that is. Give my best to your brother._

_\-- Captain Pike.”_

Jim hadn’t actually expected any sort of response when he sent the email. He hadn’t seen Captain Pike in over ten years, but it must be a testament to how close Pike had been with his father that Jim got an answer so fast, and that Pike had been able to find the other half of the letter.

He wasn’t even sure why he was so nervous as he downloaded the attachment. Well, he knew why. He was about to see what his father really thought of him. The only evidence that George Kirk ever had plans for Jim’s future. The only opinion of his future that mattered…what he was really for.

The scanned letter popped up on the computer screen. Jim took a calming breath and started to read.

“ _healthy and happy. They say they can fix anything now, but Sam still cried from colic for six weeks after he came home. I swear my sleep schedule never recovered._

_Everyone jokes that we’ve already got a future Star Fleet officer, and now another on the way, but in my opinion, both Sam and the baby will be happier staying on Earth. I don’t want them to feel like they have to live up to me and Winnie or anything. We’re not that special, if you ask me! Ha!_

_Anyway, we’ll be all moved in by the end of next month, just in time to ship out again. Won’t that be fun, a pregnant woman on the Kelvin? See you soon!_

_\--George.”_

It might have been a disappointment to some people. It might have been a huge fucking let down to someone to read that the only thing their dad cared about was that they were alright. Jim’s father didn’t have any spectacular idea of what Jim was supposed to be like, and he didn’t even want Jim to follow in his footsteps. It might have been a disappointment to some…but Jim thought it was fucking fantastic.

“I fucking knew it!” He yelled at no one, leaning in so his face almost touched the screen. He got the first half of the letter so he put them together when he printed the second half out. He went to his room and laid on the bed, reading it over and over again.

His dad didn’t want him to join Star Fleet. His dad didn’t want him to try to live up to him. It made Jim so happy.

“Well, fuck that, I’m gonna do it anyways.” Jim laughed.

He sat up in bed and looked around. It was a lot cleaner in here than normal, but he knew he’d find one of those fliers somewhere. Sure enough, shoved under his bed was one of the many recruitment fliers he’d been given at school.

The next semester would start while Jim was still in high school. He could always wait around to graduate with his class…or he could take his finals early. His father probably graduated high school with honors at eighteen. Jim may not have any sort of honors, but a getting out of Iowa at seventeen would technically be beating his dad’s records. He could probably get it all done on his own, but he might need to pull a few strings.

“Wait until Spock heard about this great idea…” Jim turned and looked at his phone on the bedside table. It was nearly nine, and Spock hadn’t texted him all day. Jim knew the day of Spock’s test was coming up, so he was probably studying. He’d probably been at it for hours, so he could use a distraction.

- _If you study too much, your eyes fall out of your head._

- **That is not true.**

Jim immediately laughed at Spock’s response and crawled under the covers. He liked being under the blankets when he talked to Spock, because then it was easy to imagine they were in the bed together. Jim wasn’t dumb. He knew it wasn’t normal to think about someone who was just your friend like that, but he didn’t feel like thinking too much into it.

- _Yeah, it is. If you read too much, then your eyes get all messed up and you have to get glasses and then you look like a giant nerd._

_-Source: my eyes._

**-A common misconception. One is predisposed to needing glasses in their genes, not by the amount of reading one does.**

**-Also, a nerd is a very smart person, so you should want to look like one.**

_-Do you think I look like a nerd?_

**-Yes.**

Jim laughed again. Spock’s bluntness was actually a great quality, because he was never worried that Spock was lying. There was also never any beating around the bush when it came to getting to the point.

_-Hilarious. Okay, so, listen to this. I’m extremely grateful for what you did. With Frank gone, it’s like I can actually breathe for the first time in six years._

**-I am happy that you are happy.**

It was weird to see Spock say that he was happy, since before he would always say that Vulcans didn’t get happy or sad or annoyed, even though Jim had personally seen that last one. Jim decided not to point it out, though, or he could lose his nerve.

_-But, I don’t think I’m gonna stay here. I think my destiny lies elsewhere._

Jim waited for over five minutes for a reply. He was pretty sure he probably offended Spock, even though he tried to make it clear that he was grateful for Spock’s help. Spock probably thought he’d rescued Jim for nothing, now.

- **Where do you plan on going?**

- _Star Fleet. I know it sounds dumb, but it could be fun. And I’ll be intellectually challenged._

_-Or whatever._

- **I see. Are you doing this in part to honor your father?**

**-** _No, that’s the thing. He didn’t want his kids in Star Fleet._

_-But I’m doing it anyways._

**-I see. It is an act of rebellion.**

**-** _Yeah :p_

_-And maybe I’ll get to see some cool stuff. I might get stuck on basic stuff at first, like cargo transport…but who knows._

_-Maybe I’ll get to see Vulcan._

_-With my own eyes, I mean._

Again, he waited abnormally long for Spock’s reply, but was worth it. He actually smiled when he read it.

­ **-I was hoping you would say that.**

_-We could hang out. I could take you to Earth on my super cool ship and we could go to Starbucks. They have tea so that’s good for you._

**-That would be nice c:**

Jim tried not to freak out about the fact that he technically just asked Spock out on a date, and Spock technically said yes. While he didn’t freak out, he was forced to admit to himself that this meant something. Most likely, that he had romantic feelings for Spock.

There was no way these feelings were reciprocated. Spock was a Vulcan, and was all ready to marry his totally rude girlfriend. If Spock wasn’t going to leave T’Pring for someone cute like T’Pol, then there was no way he’d leave her for a nerd like Jim.

_-I think I’m gonna go to bed._

**-Alright. Goodnight, Jim.**

**-** _Night, Sweetie._

His spirits may be a tad dampened, but he still liked his pet name for Spock. Spock did pick it himself, after all.

❖ ❖ ❖

**Vulcan**

“Is this a logical decision?” Spock’s instructor asked him.

Spock had stayed behind after class to talk to the teacher who would be giving them the exam tomorrow. He knew they had not been expecting him to remove himself from the class, but his mind was firmly made up. If Jim was going to Star Fleet, then so was Spock.

“I have thought it through extensively.” Spock nodded at his teacher. “I do not wish to go through with the exam, and I do not wish to attend the science academy.”

“I do not understand your decision.” The instructor said. “You consistently had the highest score in the class. It is logical to pursue this path. Where else would you go?”

“I have decided to enlist in Star Fleet. I cannot tell you much more about what prompted this decision, but know that I have made up my mind.” Spock nodded respectfully.

Elders like Spock’s teacher and father could not fathom doing something like this. He knew that was why they worried, but he also knew that this proved it would be best to leave home. He was different from everyone else. And for once, he was going to hide it.

“If this is your final decision, then I will remove your name from the testing roster.” The instructor said.

“Thank you.” Spock gave him the traditional salute and walked out.

That was hardly the hardest part, and he had much more to do. He walked home alone, but instead of going to his own house, he went across the street and rang the doorbell. This was going to be the hardest part, but he would not be intimidated.

One hand went up to briefly touch the scarf he wore, despite the heat. That alone gave him the courage to start speaking as soon as T’Pring opened the door.

“We are going to break our bond.” Spock said firmly. She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak, but he knew he could not let her. “This is not a request. This is a fact. I can do it without you, but for the safety of both our minds and the convenience, I suggest you come with me. Are you busy at the moment?”

“You…You mean right now?” She asked in surprise.

“Yes. If so, we can do it tomorrow. Or the day after?” He was not going to back down.

She did not say anything for a moment, but he could see the subtle signs of her anger in the form of green on her cheeks. He could also feel unchecked emotion through their bond. It was the most of anything he’d ever felt from her, and it was rather unpleasant.

“Fine.” She closed the door in his face, but reappeared a moment later with her own scarf. Melds of this type could be extensive, and it would most likely be dark and cold by the time it was done. “But, I insist we let the elder of _my_ choosing undo the bond. It is a delicate procedure, and I would like to keep my mind _unscarred_.”

It was quite late when it was done. The melder T’Pring chose was T’Pau. She was the same one that bonded them ten years ago. She did not understand their desire to have it broken, but Spock did not listen to her argument. He simply sat crouched in front of T’Pring the same way they’d done as children.

Having it undone did not hurt. It was strange, though. She was there in his mind, and then suddenly…she was not. Losing her voice in his head was odd, yet liberating. To not have to make a conscious effort to be alone in his mind for the first time in ten years…it was quite something.

T’Pring stood up from the floor and walked out. Spock started to say something to her, but he was not sure what he would say. He was not sorry, and he did not wish her the best. So, he just watched her put on her scarf and go.

“Spock.” T’Pau looked over at him from where was still seated as she’d been between them. “I know now why you are doing this. You have a T’hy’la.”

“You could sense that?” He asked, and she nodded. “Have you…ever seen this before?”

“Not in my lifetime. However, I understand what it entails. Your katras move between your physical forms as a way to locate one another.”

“Does it ever…stop?”

While it was not an overall unenjoyable thing, Spock was unsure how they could continue to adjust around it. Perhaps it would be easier now that they were going towards the same place, but it would still be an inconvenience.

“Yes.” She attempted to stand, but he could tell it was difficult in her old age. Spock quickly got to his feet and offered her his arm. “It does stop eventually…but only once the two people realize their feelings, from what I understand. Some attribute it to the idea that the souls are actually two halves of one spirit…I am uncertain about that, but…the evidence is compelling.”

Spock nodded, though now it seemed all the calmness of his mind was gone. There was a way to stop switching, and it was only to acknowledge their feelings.

That was something nearly impossible for Vulcans, making him wonder how that worked out for Vulcans with that bond in the past. But for him…it was not so hard…until he visualized actually doing it. That was quite scary.

“Thank you, Goodbye.” He nodded to her in respect and left her chambers.

It was indeed dark by the time Spock started home, and the gentle wind was cool enough that he quickened his pace. Spock disliked the cold more than anything, making him only more grateful that Jim took it upon himself to buy Spock a present such as a scarf.

Spock knew it would be even colder on Earth. The Earth summer felt something for akin to Vulcan autumn. He would be surrounded by humans at Star Fleet Academy, and he knew he would stand out. But, that did not seem to matter. When he thought of what it would be like to step onto the green grass for the first time in ten years, and to see Jim in something other than a mirror…he knew he was making the right choice.

He was relieved his parents were asleep by the time he got home. They knew of his plans to dissolve the bond, but he did not really want to talk about it with them now. He padded silently up to his room and sighed with relief as he was finally alone.

Spock began undressing to put on his pajamas, and caught site of his phone. He did not want a distraction from the day’s important missions, so he’d left it at home. But the sight of it reminded him of the final step in being with Jim –actually telling Jim his feelings. It was strange to be afraid of something that only really had two possible outcomes; either Jim would reciprocate and they would be together…or…well, he did not consider the alternate a possibility.

Spock picked up his phone and got into bed. He felt I-Chaya climb onto the foot of his bed and sigh with contentment. Spock gently put his feet on the sehlat and relaxed into the warmth. He was slightly tense once more when he checked the many missed messages from Jim.

- _Guess who’s official a high school drop out! :p_

_-Before you say that I’m being irresponsible, I didn’t actually drop out._

_-I’m just gonna get my diploma online. My school almost didn’t wanna let me…but I have my secret ways. It helps that the principal and guidance counselor definitely wanted to get rid of me._

_-Anyways, I also talked to this old friend of my dad’s, and he’s gonna let me crash at his place in San Francisco until the next semester starts. That one was hard to work out, but my secret was to fake cry until he agreed._

_-Hey!! Where are you??_

_-Oh, I bet you’re studying for your nerd test tomorrow._

_-Well, good luck, you huge nerd. :p_

_-I have to start my packing tomorrow so I should get to bed._

_-Goodnight, Sweetie._

Spock stared at his screen for a moment, noting how the timestamp on the messages started from midmorning until around an hour ago. Spock was right not to let his phone distract him, but he now felt…bad for having missed Jim’s messages.

It was also oddly relieving to postpone the act of confessing, at least for a little while. After all, he still needed to meticulously plan what he wanted to say. He placed his phone on the bedside table and pulled the blankets up to his chin. It was also odd to realize that without the need to study or to wake early for the exam, he could sleep in…perhaps even until nine if he so desired. How nice.

❖ ❖ ❖

**Vulcan**

Jim was still half asleep when he felt the familiar sensation of sehlat tongue. He giggled and kicked at I-Chaya, as the contentment kicked in of knowing he was in Spock’s body for the day.

He opened his eyes and sat up in bed. Immediately, things felt…wonky. It was really bright in here, with the sun streaming through the slats in the blinds. He hadn’t been awakened by the alarm on the bedside table like he usually was in Spock’s body.

Another thing…his head felt weird, but he couldn’t explain why. It was as if he felt…better. He yawned and stood up before glancing outside…yep, it was pretty bright out…it was late…Spock had overslept.

“Oh shit…” Jim gasped. “The test!”

I-Chaya watched sleepily from the bed and Jim tried to get dressed as fast as possible. One hand attempted to comb Spock’s hair as the other tried to tie the laces of Spock’s shoes. He had no idea how he was supposed to pass this test for Spock, but he had to at least try and get there in time and worry about the rest later.

He ran down the stairs, stomping on each step, before leaping down to the bottom. Just then, he realized he forgot Spock’s phone, which he sort of really needed, so he was forced to run back up the stairs and down again.

“Spock…”

Jim skidded to a halt when he heard Spock’s dad behind him. He was probably all upset that Spock was late for his test, so it would be best to just keep going and get lectured later. Despite this, he found himself turning half around to face him.

“Ah, not Spock today, I see.” Sarek said calmly.

“You… You knew I wasn’t really Spock?” Jim asked. “How did you know?”

“We all have perfect vision in hindsight.” He explained. “So, I see now I should have realized it much sooner. I did not, however, until he told us.”

“He told you?” Jim wasn’t really upset. Someone was bound to notice it sooner or later.

“He did not tell you that he told us?” Sarek raised an eyebrow.

“No…” Jim followed Sarek into the kitchen. “But, I haven’t actually talked to him since the other day. I figured he’s been too busy studying for his test. You know, the same test he needs to be at right now!?”

Jim didn’t understand how he could be acting so calm, unless he forgot all about Spock’s exam. But didn’t Spock say that Sarek was the main one always pressuring him about his career? So, it didn’t make sense that he’d forget.

“I see. Spock did not tell you anything.” Sarek placed the kettle on the stove, and Jim glanced towards the door. Shouldn’t he get going? Or did Sarek think that Jim wasn’t smart enough to take the test for Spock?

“Anything about what?” He practically huffed. At least now that he knew he wasn’t Spock, Jim was free to let his real attitude out. “Look, we don’t have time for this! We can’t just switch back whenever we want, so I have to go!”

“No, you do not. I…don’t believe Spock wants you to take the exam.” Jim was just about to retort that if he could beat Sarek in chess, then he could probably do pretty good on that exam. “Spock has told us that his does not want to attend the Vulcan Science Academy after all.”

“He…doesn’t?” Jim blinked. “Why the heck not? What about his future and his girlfriend and all that crap?”

Sarek turned around and placed a cup of tea on the table in front of Jim. It was weird how Jim never really liked hot tea before, but he’d started to acquire a taste for it from drinking it in Spock’s body. Despite the feeling that he was missing something urgent, he sat down and reached for the tea.

“It is not my place to tell you what Spock does not want you to know.” Sarek sat down across from him. “However, I believe he is starting to work things out for himself. I am aware now that I may have put too much pressure on him in the past. I am now letting him make his own decisions….including letting him accept the offer to Star Fleet Academy, and to break his bond with T’Pring.”

“Whoa, really!? That’s great! That’s awesome! And if he really broke up with his girlfriend, then _that’s_ why my head feels all weird!” Jim’s eyes widened.

He definitely didn’t feel T’Pring sneering in the back of his head anymore. He drank his tea and found it was pretty good.

“I believe he will be...happy.” Sarek said with a slight smile. “This is what he wants. He is an adult and free to make his own choices. I believe you have much more to discuss with Spock.  He can tell you…exactly what prompted his decision.”

“Okay?” Jim stood up and started for the door once more. It would be a waste of a day in Spock’s body if he didn’t go out and goof around. “Thanks Dad –“ He paused, one hand on the door knob, his face warm. “I mean –I know you’re not really _my_ dad, or whatever…it’s just…”

“I understand.” Sarek said, but Jim couldn’t bear to turn and look at him. “If you are going out, make sure you are back in time for dinner, son. I know that you are not actually my son…however…”

“I understand.” Jim opened the door. “Thanks.”

It was weird, as soon as Spock’s mom talked to him, she realized he wasn’t her son either. Again, Jim was relieved to not have to act any sort of way. He helped her in her garden, and she told him all about how Spock used to help her when he was a little kid.

“I grew up on a farm, so this is pretty easy for me.” Jim said to her as they spread the fertilizer around the flower bed.

“That explains it.” She smiled. “It takes a lot of work to run a farm…”

“Well…it’s not really running anymore. It was really my grandpa’s farm…It kinda went down after he died.”

“Oh, well what do you parents do for a living?”

“I…I don’t really have parents.” Jim kept his eyes down, but he heard her soft gasp. “It’s not a big deal. I like being on my own. Besides, I’m done with school now, and I’m gonna join Star Fleet…”

“Oh, really?” She smiled. “So is Spock! That sounds like it could be very exciting.”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll see him around.” That prospect excited Jim more than anything, but he tried not to let it show. “I could take him to eat some Earth food.”

“That’s very sweet of you. You know, even if I didn’t realize what was happening with you and Spock until recently, I’ve enjoyed having you around. You’re a nice boy, just like my son. No wonder Spock likes you so much.”

Jim’s breath caught in his throat, but he tried to ignore the weird feeling of his heart hammering in his side. Surely, she didn’t mean it _that_ way. Spock was just his friend, and, no offense to him, but it seemed like Jim was probably the first friend he ever had. That probably meant a lot to him.

“R-Right.” Jim chuckled nervously and wiped the soil off on his robe. “Well, I should probably get inside. I kinda need to talk to Spock.”

“Alright. Thank you for helping me, Hun.” She placed her hand on his for just a second, and in that second, Jim felt such warmth that he gasped softly.

He hurried inside and up to Spock’s room as quickly as he could, but that feeling didn’t fade for several moments. He stripped off his dirty clothes and laid on Spock’s bed, letting the last of it leave his mind. With a shaky breath, he realized what it was that he had felt from her.

By not shielding from her emotions, Jim had actually felt parental love for the first time. And it was pretty freaking great. It might actually be the first real love he could ever remember feeling from someone else.

But not _for_ someone else. With another shaky breath, he realized he didn’t just like Spock. He loved Spock.

❖ ❖ ❖

**EARTH**

Jim had closed his eyes for a split second, but when he opened them, he was somewhere else entirely. He sat up in bed, blinking wildly until he realized he was back in his bed…in his body.

“What the…?” Again, they’d switched around without ever falling asleep.

He got up and realized why everything seemed different. Most of his belongings were gone. He’d meant to start packing today, but apparently Spock had started for him. He reached for his phone.

- _That was abrupt._

**-Indeed.**

**-** _I see you’ve been busy. You didn’t have to do this for me._

Jim walked down stairs as saw that most of the boxes he’d gotten were full of clothes and books. It was sort of funny how Spock understood that Jim really didn’t want to take anything else.

- **I did not work all day. I also experienced what is known as sleeping in. It was quite relaxing.**

_-LOL!_

_-I woke up this morning all freaked out because I thought I’d have to take your exam for you!_

_-You never told me you broke up with your girlfriend and now you’re coming to Star Fleet too!_

_-Hold on, my thumbs hurt from typing, I’ll call you._

“Hey!” Jim yelled when Spock picked up. “So, you decided not to take your nerd exam?”

“I…No.” Spock said. “There was a reason…I realized everything I ever did was because it was what everyone expected a proper Vulcan to do. But I am not a proper Vulcan. I am half human as well…and I would like to see Earth.”

“Hell yeah!” Jim couldn’t stop grinning. “Earth is awesome! Even if humans are shitty sometimes…Oh, and your parents now realized I’m not their kid, but they were really chill about it. They seem proud that you’re going to Earth, even if your dad is a little freaked out.”

“Did they…tell you anything else?” Spock asked.

“Anything else about what?”  Jim stopped pacing the living room and went back upstairs. He assumed his favorite place under the blankets.

“…It is nothing.” Spock said after a moment.

“Well, this is so cool that we’ll be at the same place!” Jim laughed. “Captain Pike –that’s my dad’s friend who’s letting me stay at his place –he says that I can get a scholarship. They’re pretty much giving scholarships to anyone who has a parent that died in service…and then I can get a job to cover any other expenses. I’ll be like a real adult…or whatever.”

“I suppose I will also need employment.” Spock mused. “That should not be too hard. I will not be leaving until I finish my final year public school, but finding employment should be easy once I have that diploma.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Jim realized with a slight sink in his heart that that meant he’d be out in San Francisco three months before Spock.  

“And, since you will have money, you can take me to that café you mentioned.” Spock paused.

“Yeah, Starbucks.” Jim laughed. “I can’t believe you don’t know what that is. There’s one in like every city on Earth!”

❖ ❖ ❖

**Vulcan**

“You are tired.” Spock told Jim over the phone after he heard the human yawn. He checked the chronometer on his table, and realized they’d indeed been talking for hours. It always seemed to go by very fast.

“Maybe a bit.” Jim yawned again. “How come I’ve never heard you yawn? Do Vulcans yawn?”

“They do.” At the word yawn, Spock found himself yawning as well. It was quite contagious.

“That sounded adorable.” Jim said sleepily.

“You should go to bed.” Spock said. “We both should. I have to go back to school tomorrow.”

“Yeah, and I gotta finish doing a bunch of shit if I’m gonna leave by next week.” Jim sighed. “Maybe I should get to bed. Goodnight, Sweetie…”

“Goodnight.” Spock hung up. “…Ashayam.” He plugged his phone into the charger and rolled over in bed.

Again, they had switched without being asleep, but now Spock knew why. T’Pau had told him that it would only cease once they realized their feelings. Spock had certainly been aware of his for several days now, but it must have taken a while for it to all sink in.

Even with almost certainty that Jim returned his feelings, Spock could not bring himself to confess his love over the phone. He’d never dealt with such powerful emotions before, but that somehow did not feel right.

No…he needed to do it in person. Soon he could. In a few months, they would meet in person, and Jim would know the truth. That gave Spock plenty of time to prepare what he was going to say.

Vulcans did not get sad, but it felt rather odd to have such a sure feeling that today had been the last day that he and Jim would ever switch bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

❖ ❖ ❖

**Vulcan**

Spock was not wrong about his prediction. They never switched again. It was sort of sad at first, for Spock to wake every day in his own body and go to his own school to study for his own final exams. He oddly missed the smell of Earth, and while he would soon smell it again, he also oddly missed Jim’s body.

Spock talked to Jim almost daily, but their conversations now only rarely strayed into intimate territory. Jim would tell him snippets of his true feelings; how the fear of loneliness in a big city like San Francisco was much worse than being lonely in Riverside. He would tell Spock all about his new job at the campus library. Apparently, Jim’s connection with the late Captain Kirk hardly mattered, and it was Jim’s extensive knowledge of famous authors that got him the job.

Spock tried to equally share as much of his life, telling Jim about how his final exams were approaching, and how even though he would be leaving Vulcan soon, he was now closer with his parents than ever before. He was fairly sure it came from finally being honest with them, but at the same time he was sure it wouldn’t have gone so smoothly if he’d tried to do it years earlier.

- _Some cadets come in after morning classes and don’t leave until after dark._

_-That’s like 7 hours of studying._

_-So, you’ll love it._

**-I do things other than study.**

**­** _-What are you doing right now?_

_-_ **Studying.**

**-** _NERD!!!!!_

Spock smiled softly as he saw the exact reaction he had been hoping for. Something about the way Jim could convey so many emotions over text really amazed Spock.

He looked up from his books and sighed. He _had_ been studying for most of the day, and perhaps he did deserve a break.  

Downstairs, both of his parents seemed occupied by their own activities. As Spock made some tea, he debated once more whether he should seek their advice. Obviously, they must both be very good at relationships to be together for so long, despite how different they were.

It had been over two months since Spock had realized he and Jim had a special connection. He loved Jim, yet he still did not say anything. Anytime their conversations steered in the direction of serious feelings, Spock would be overcome with heart palpitations so strong that he would quickly abandon the conversation and go to meditate.

He told himself that it was most logical to wait and tell Jim about his feelings in person. He told himself that it was the best way to make sure he was fully understood, and that he could properly gauge Jim’s reaction for himself. Really, it was a procrastination tactic. Studying was also a procrastination tactic, as his school’s final exams were nowhere near as challenging enough to warrant as much studying as Spock did.

“Father, what are you doing?” Spock walked over to the table where Sarek was looking down at the chess board. At first, Spock thought his father wanted to play against him, but Sarek hadn’t asked since Spock entered.

“I am still attempting to figure out how it was that your T’hy’la was able to beat me…” Sarek didn’t take his eyes off the board.

“Jim says that his tactic is to use the most illogical moves possible. He claims you have a very predictable playing style that relies on logic.”

“That does not make sense…” Sarek seemed slightly agitated, which seemed to amuse Amanda, who laughed from where she was sitting in her favorite chair. For the past several weeks, she’d been working on knitting new sweaters for Spock to wear on Earth. Spock personally thought it was all a tad too sentimental, but at the same time he was very grateful for the warmth.

“I cannot truly explain it myself. I have played against Jim twice on an online version of chess, while he did win the first time, I saw no way to explain his strategy.” Spock did share his father’s stubborn streak and competitive, but it seemed that being beaten by Jim actually made Spock fonder of him, which is why he was not bothered the way Sarek was.

“Why don’t you ask Jim to play against your father on that online thing?” Amanda asked. “You know Sarek won’t let this go otherwise…”

“Untrue.” Sarek looked over at his wife. “It is illogical to dwell on something like this, but I would also not be averse to playing again.”

“I will talk to him.” Spock nodded and started up the stairs. He was halfway up when Amanda went to the bottom of the stairs and called up to him.

“Have you thought about what we talked about?” She asked.

He suppressed a sigh, but did not turn around. He knew she would just be looking at him with those wide human eyes that he could not disappoint.

“I am still thinking it over.” He nodded. “I will get back to you.” He locked himself in his room and finally let out a sigh. 

When his mother married his father, she supposedly adopted he Vulcan lifestyle, thus leaving behind illogical thoughts. Spock knew this was not true at all, and his mother’s latest idea proved it.

“She wants me to have a party.” Spock told I-Chaya, who was sleeping by the window. “To celebrate my leaving for Earth. I understand that on Earth, such things may warrant celebration, but it’s hardly logical.” Perhaps continuing to talk to his pet was illogical as well, but it was very much conditioned into him at this point.

I-Chaya tilted his head and Spock seemed to understand him, even though his did not have complex higher thoughts. Perhaps he was just imagining what he wanted to hear.

“I will ask Jim what he thinks.” Spock nodded and patted the sehlat on the head.

- **My mother wants me to have a party, but I find the idea very illogical. She wants me to invite everyone in my class, but I am not even friends with any of them.**

_-It could be fun, though!_

Jim’s response surprised Spock. He’d been expecting Jim to side with him.

- _I’m actually jealous you get the chance to have one._

_­_ **-Celebrations just seem illogical. I would not let her have a party to celebrate my birthday, either. But I am afraid this made her sad.**

**-She stopped persisting years ago, but I think she assumed this year would be different, as eighteen has significance on Earth.**

_-WOAH!! WAIT A SECOND!!_

_-ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU ALREADY HAD YOUR BIRTHDAY AND DIDN’T TELL ME ABOUT IT!!!???_

_-_ **My birthday was several weeks ago.**

**-I did not tell you because I felt it was just an ordinary day.**

**-The age holds little significance to Vulcans, as Vulcans gain adult status usually at age fifteen.**

**_-_ ** _AhhH!!!!!! Dude, what. How can you be so nonchalant about this!!!_

_-I can’t believe this. I missed out on buying you a present._

**-Gifts are illogical.**

**-** _Not true! Not if it’s something they need or like!!_

Spock glanced to the door where the scarf Jim bought him hung up on the hook with his schoolbag. He had to admit that the last gift was received well.

­ _-If you really don’t wanna have a party, then you have to be okay with making your mom sad._

_-But I think you should have one. Invite all the kids you hate, serve them Earth food and drinks and say “fuck you guys, thanks for being shitty my whole life” and then flip them all the bird._

_­ **-**_ **The what?**

**-** _It’s a rude hand gesture that basically means fuck you._

_-_ **Revenge is petty, but I do think it would be nice to let my mother have a party to celebrate my accomplishments.**

**-It would be more for her than me, but I suppose that is alright.**

**-** _I wish I could come :p_

_-But I’ll be working every weekend until the fall semester starts._

**-I wish you could be here.**

**-Then, I would have one friend.**

Spock knew he was risking something when he called Jim his friend. It was a chance for Jim to ask for more clarification on their relationship, and Spock was unsure if he could do that. Fear was a real and paralyzing emotion that he could not dismiss like other emotions, not when there was so much to lose.

- _Maybe you’ll be here for my birthday party._

_-It won’t really be a big party._

_-Just the two of us._

**-Perhaps.**

**-But I am uncertain when I will be arriving on Earth.**

**-** _Right…_

Spock forced himself away from sending tender words. It was so strange…he knew what he wanted to be for Jim. A protector, a friend, a lover, but he was also very afraid of breaching the subject. With a promise to himself that he’d do it in person, he decided to sign off.

- **I must go. But my father wants to play against you in chess online.**

_-Ha!! Yeah, I guess I could take some time to kick his butt :p_

❖ ❖ ❖

**EARTH**

Jim sighed and tried not to fall asleep at the counter. Working the check-out counter at the library was a great gig, and he was grateful for the money, but the big city definitely wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

He missed Spock. He missed Spock’s body, and warm planet and his parents. Spock’s school work was actually really interesting, and now that Jim wouldn’t start the academy until fall, he was starting to miss that too. The best thing was knowing that soon, he’d actually see Spock in person.

As for what he’d do then, he wasn’t sure. He was in love with Spock, but he could hide it if he needed to. Spock never made any sort of comment about wanting to be in a relationship with anyone, even though he was single, and Jim could respect that. He could stay silent and love from afar, even if it did hurt his heart to think about that.

“Kirk…” Jim’s boss wheeled over a cart of books. “Shelve these for me.”

“Mmm.” Jim glanced at the computer to see that Sarek had yet to make a move in their game, and figured he still wouldn’t have by the time Jim got back, especially since he was taking this game super seriously.

As Jim walked through the aisles, he scanned the many books –some sleek and new, and others that looked ancient, and thought about all the potential things he could learn here and classes he could take. He’d glanced over the course lists a few times, but had yet to make any real decisions. He wondered what Spock would take. Probably something science related. He then wondered what sort of classes his dad took.

He stopped and glanced up at one shelf, as he noticed something familiar about all the titles. Then it hit him. These were the same Vulcan books Spock had in his room, only these were the standard translations. Itching to finally see what they were, even if it was boring, Jim reached for one. Unfortunately, so did someone else.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” They pulled their hand back. “Is that on reserve for someone else?” She was wearing the cadet uniform, and had dark skin and hair. She was really beautiful, and it took Jim a second to realize he should respond.

“N-No, I uh…just wanted to look at it for a sec, but you go ahead.” He pulled his hand back.

She reached for the book and opened it. He tried to glance over her shoulder and see what it was, but she was flipping too fast for him to read anything.

“Oh, this is the Standard version.” She sighed, and looked back up at the shelf. “I was sort of looking for the original in Vulcan. Do you have that?”

“You can read Vulcan?” Honestly, it just looked so complicated to him.

“Yep.” She smiled. “And I can speak it too. Next semester, I’ll be in the second part of the language course. Only one freshman every three years makes it that far.”

“Wow!” He was already mentally making plans to be one of those students just like she was. A fresh rivalry seemed to be brewing. “So, it is like you have a thing for Vulcans, or…?”

“Well, they’re one of the most intelligent species.” She turned back to the shelf and grabbed another of the Vulcan books. “So dignified, and logical…how else could they domesticate something like this?” She turned the books so he could see a picture of a sehlat.

“Oh, those.” He laughed. “They might look scary, but they’re like huge puppies. They’re really soft too.”

“How would you know that?” She closed the book and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Eh.” He shrugged and tried to move on. “So, I bet you really wanna visit, hm?”

“I wish I could.” She sighed. “But, you know, they don’t just let humans go traipsing around their planet. It’s dangerous. And I suppose you need special sunscreen because of how hot it can get.”

“It’s not _that_ hot.” He practically rolled his eyes. A second later, he realized what he’d said, and probably the reason Vulcan never felt that hot to him was that he’d always been in Spock’s body.

“How do you know that? Have you ever actually been to Vulcan?”

“Yes.” He had no idea why he felt nervous under her scrutinizing stare, since he technically wasn’t lying.

“When? What was it like?” Her skepticism seemed to rapidly be replaced by intrigue, but he hardly felt better.

“I…I dunno.” He said quickly. Couldn’t she just take the book and leave?

“Well, did you or not?” She crossed her arms, her glare back again. 

“Yes…”

“I think you’re lying.” She seemed amused at the idea.

“I am not!” those words seemed to stir something in him. “I just don’t wanna brag about it.”

“It’s not bragging if you’re not an ass about it. I want to know. How do you know so much about Vulcan?”

“Because I’m dating a Vulcan.” He said it so quickly, that he only realized exactly what he said when he saw her reaction. Her eyes widened, but then she laughed.

“Yeah, right! I know how Vulcans are! They might be good looking, but they don’t do interspecies relationships. They mate for the perpetuation of their race…it’s only logical.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. My boyfriend is actually a product of an interspecies relationship between a Vulcan and a human.” He felt a pang of guilt at calling Spock his boyfriend, but he had to keep it up, at least until she walked away.

“Hm…I’ve heard there’s only one Vulcan-Human hybrid alive. I guess that’s him. That’s actually very cool.”

He was so relieved that she believed him that he decided that it might be okay to run with this lie, just for another minute or two. It felt amazing to be able say Spock was his boyfriend.

“He is cool.” Jim grinned. “He’s a genius, and he’s so serious about all of his cultural stuff, while still being open to doing human things. He’ll actually be coming here for the fall semester.”

“Wow! A Vulcan in Starfleet. That should be interesting…” She grabbed a third book off the shelf, and started for the check-out counter. He followed her and scanned the books. He caught her full name in the system and grinned.

“Alright, you’re all set, Nyota.” He said, and she rolled her eyes.

“Thanks, _Jim.”_ She laughed lightly. “I only recognize you, because –“

“Please!” He held up a hand. “Don’t say my father…”

“I wasn’t!” She assured him. “I was going to say Captain Pike talks about you sometimes...”

“Oh.” He sighed in relief. “You know Captain Pike?”

“Yeah, I always try to go when he has a lecture.” She explained. “He’s really smart, and so brave. Nothing’s official, but I hope he’s got his eye on me for a communications role on his ship…though I still have three years to go.”

“Maybe I’ll put in a good word for you.” He shrugged.

“You know…you’re a little annoying.” She laughed and waved to him as she picked up her books and left.

Jim sighed and shook his head. Why had it been so easy to say Spock was his boyfriend? Well, because he wanted Spock to be his boyfriend. He was going to have to face that.

When Spock got here, they’d have to talk about it…somehow. At least acknowledge the attraction, even if it was one sided. Though Jim really hoped it wasn’t.

He turned in his chair back towards the computer and saw that Sarek had finally moved. Jim moved one of his own pieces without even considering the consequences, and smirked when it took Sarek several minutes to retaliate. This really was _too_ easy.

❖ ❖ ❖

**Vulcan**

- _Did she get balloons? It’s not a real party if there’s no balloons. :p_

_-_ **There are no balloons. I am uncertain where one would even acquire balloons on Vulcan.**

**-I am already letting her make fruit punch. I do not want to overdo it.**

_-LOL!_

Spock understood that acronym to mean that Jim was laughing, thus this conversation was a success. Even he could not hear it for himself, there was pride in knowing he’d made it happen. He put his phone in his pocket and went back to helping his mother set everything up.

“Do you know how many guests we’ll be having?” Amanda asked.

“Not for certain. As I suspected, everyone seemed to find it…odd that I invited them to such a thing.” Spock spread a tablecloth on the table outside. While the strange looks and verbal rejection from T’Pring (not that he really wanted to invite her anyways) was disheartening, he found he did not mind much. Soon, he would be surrounded by enthusiastic humans, many of whom would likely love to attend a party. Not that he was planning on having another one any time soon.

He went back inside and checked the refrigerator. Inside, he could see the fruit punch his mother had made with some of her favorite fruits from Earth. Spock had the vague recollection of drinking some as a child when he would visit his cousins on Earth, and he only hoped his guests would at least drink some out of curtesy.

A knock on the door signaled his first guest. Spock answered it and blinked in surprise to see the last person he would have ever expected.

“T’Pring…I see you have decided to come, after all.” He stepped aside, and she walked in.

“My parents insisted I come. They said it was illogical to decline the invitation when I had no other plans. Stonn’s parents said the same, so he will be here shortly, as well.”

“He will?” Spock had not been expecting that either.

He _really_ had not been expecting to see every single person he invited show up. Apparently, parties were not as illogical as he’d once assumed. People also brought gifts for the host, and Spock was bombarded with bouquets and foods, all of which he set out. While he was pleased that this worked out, he was more pleased that his mother was having a good time.

He did notice that everyone seemed to be avoiding the Earth food in favor of the Vulcan dishes, and that just did not feel right. Well, if they weren’t going to have any, then he’d have it all for himself. He would be an Earthling very soon, and it was like Jim had said, one final act of defiance to show their opinions meant little to him.

He poured himself some punch and prepared to take a sip. He could already tell it was going to be very sweet, but he could handle it. He took a sip and was immediately zapped by the sugar. It was as if he could feel his teeth rotting already.

“Spock…”

He coughed, nearly spilling the drink. He wiped his face on his sleeve and turned to see T’Pol.

“Good evening.” He nodded. “I am…pleased you could make it.”

“As am I.” She smiled softly. “I was pleased to hear that you were having a celebration for leaving. It is something worth commemorating, I think. I once told you that I would not blame you if you decided to leave. I meant that completely, but…I suppose I still feel…sad.”

He looked up at her in shock. She’d always seemed the perfect picture of what a true Vulcan adolescent should be. She was logical, and smart, and actually never shunned Spock for what he was. The last thing he expected was to hear her confess an emotion.

“…Clarify?”

“Walk outside with me…” She said.

Outside, the sun was setting, and the party was still going. It seemed everyone in Spock’s class had invited people of their own, or the word had just naturally spread. Amanda seemed overjoyed by the company, and was busy showing off her garden to a group of guests.

Sarek seemed to be finding entertainment as well, as he was busy playing chess at the outdoor table against one of the guests, as a small group was around them watching silently. Spock briefly wondered if he was playing to reaffirm his skills after losing once against to Jim.

“When I was seven, I had spent so much time looking up to the logical Vulcans of the past, that I knew I would do all I could to follow them. That is why I let my parents betroth me to someone I did not like.” T’Pol said. Spock did not reply at first, he just silently sat down on the front steps, and she joined him.

“I see…I suppose the same applies to me.”

“Yes…well, I realized that everything I knew was wrong…well, most things. Stonn was so rude to you. It was not Vulcan-like at all, so I broke my bond with him. I did not seek to form another romantic attachment so soon, but then I noticed you…you…you were so smart, and you never broke down, even though you were always teased. I began to…feel for the first time.” He knew where this was going, and he began to feel too. Awkwardness at what was to come.

“T’Pol –“ He cut in. “I am sorry…but…”

“But you do not feel the same way.” She concluded. “I can tell. You have feelings of love for someone else.”

“Yes.” He nodded. “That is why I am leaving. He is a human, and I must go to him…I must embrace my human side.”

“He?” She smiled again. “Then I suppose I never really had a chance. Thank you for being honest with me.”

“Thank you for never treating me the way others did.” He looked out into the yard and saw a group of young Vulcan children attempting to catch lizards. Among them was T’Pol’s sister, and her bondmate. “I truly am sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” She shook her head. “But may I ask, how did you meet a human? Was it because of your father’s job?”

“No…” He felt content with disclosing this to her. “We are…T’hy’la.”

“Really?” Her eyes widened. “That is so fascinating. Is it true that there is a strange connection between you two?”

“Yes.” He nodded, but he did not want to disclose quite that much.

“So, you will see him when you go Earth? When exactly will you be leaving?”

“I would like to leave as soon as school is over…I want to be there in time for his birthday. An illogical human celebration, but still.”

“I think it is nice.” She stood up and waved to her sister. “It is getting dark, and I should take my sister home. Goodbye, Spock.”

“Goodbye, T’Pol.”

“Oh, that was such fun…” Amanda sighed as Spock helped her clean up after all the guests had left. “They all seemed to like it, even if no one drank my punch. You know, some of the others really liked my garden. Maybe I should invite them over again…now that I’ll be an empty-nester, I could use the company.”

“An empty-nester is a parent whose child has left home.” Spock explained to his father.

“I see.” Sarek said. “Well, it is not as if Spock will never visit. He will be home often, and I assume he will bring Jim with him.”

“You just want the chance to play chess against Jim in person.” Amanda teased.

“Of course that is not the only reason…you are being very illogical.”

“Mother…Father.” Spock looked up. “I know we said that I would be leaving sometime once school over, but I would like to leave as soon as possible. Perhaps I could take my final exams early.”

“So soon!” Amanda frowned. “You know, we’re really going to miss you…”

“Indeed, son.” Sarek said. “It will be very…quiet without you.”

“You still have I-Chaya.” Spock pointed out, nodding to where the sehlat was eating food that had been dropped on the floor.

“True.” Sarek nodded, obviously trying to act as if he was not sad. “So, Jim will be expecting your earlier arrival?”

“No.” Spock shook his head. “It is going to be a…surprise.”

❖ ❖ ❖

**Earth**

“Happy birthday!”

Jim nearly jumped out of his skin as he padded into the kitchen. He’d been living with Captain Pike and his wife for a while now, but he didn’t really expect them to remember his birthday was today.

“Oh…um, thanks.” He hated thinking about it…but this was also the day his dad died. That was usually why he tried not to make a fuss. It was just awkward for everyone.

“I could make you something to eat, if you want?” Number One asked. It was weird how after bearing here for a while, he still didn’t know her real name, and was forced to refer to her with her rank.

“No, thanks.” Jim not only felt weird about this day, but he felt like they were doing a lot for him, and this would be going over the edge with it. After all, they were already letting him sleep on their couch. “I have to get going to work in a minute.”

He wasn’t actually scheduled to work today, but it wasn’t like he had anything else to do. He could always go out and get something for himself with the money he’s earned so far. These few weeks’ savings were already more than he’s ever had for just himself before, but he wasn’t feeling particularly celebratory.

On the way out the door, he checked his phone for messages. He didn’t know what he was expecting. Spock thought birthdays were illogical, and his mother had been giving him the silent treatment after what had happened to Frank. When she found out he was in jail for not only hurting Jim, but for pretty much being a shitty person in general, she still decided to blame Jim. He didn’t really care too much. It wasn’t like she ever celebrated his birthday with him anyways.

One of the other workers was already at the check-out counter at the library, so Jim decided just to make himself useful and shelve all of the returns. He went up and down the aisles, trying to lift his spirits by eavesdropping on all the cadets complaining about their classes. Maybe this would give him an idea of what classes _not_ to take.

- _Have you thought about what classes you wanna take?_

Jim sent a message to Spock as he leaned against one of the shelves. There wasn’t really a lot to do, so there was nothing wrong with taking a break.

**-I am busy and cannot talk now.**

**-Goodbye.**

“Oh, what the…” Jim tried not to take it too personally, after all, to Spock, it was just an ordinary day. Plus, he likely had a lot going on in his life that didn’t concern Jim.

“Why the long face?”

He looked up to see Number One.

“Oh, what are you doing here?” He couldn’t help but sound as down as he felt.

“Chris was giving a lecture today, so I thought I’d come with him, but I wanted to check on you first.” She looked around at the small corner he was essentially hiding in. “I thought you were working?”

“Sort of.” He shrugged.

“Why the long face?” She asked again, looking down at the phone in his hand. “Is this about your girlfriend?”

“What girlfriend?”

“Whoever it is you’re always talking to.” She laughed. “You always seem so glued to that thing.”

“It’s not a girl.” He looked away and shoved his phone in his pocket. “It’s…it’s no one.” Why did it feel like things with Spock were so much easier back when they were just strangers who switched bodies?

“Well, if you’re not busy, I know what will help you take your mind off of…no one. Why don’t you come to see Chris’ lecture? I know it’s not exactly the same thing as a party…”

“Okay.” He’d heard Nyota talk about Pike’s lectures and how interesting they were, and he really was looking forward to hearing all about what being a captain entailed.

Apparently, it wasn’t just all about giving orders. Pike talked a lot about the logistics, and all about that moment when you know that no matter what the decision you were about to make, it was going to cost lives. Jim shuddered at knowing that could happen to him someday. Could he really make decisions like that? No way…he’d find another option. He didn’t believe in death being the only choice. There had to be more…

“But, the ultimate advantage out there…” Pike concluded. “Is having a crew you trust. Remember, a captain is nothing without their crew. Especially, a wonderful First Officer.” There was applause, and Jim felt eyes on him as people turned around in their seats. He realized they were actually looking at Number One.

“So, what did you think?” Number One asked as they waited outside of the lecture hall for Pike.

“It was pretty good.” Jim nodded. He was already sort of planning in his head how to make it far enough to be captain himself.

- _Can you talk now?_

Jim sighed and rocked back and forth on his heels. Number One gave him a side-glance at the fact that he was watching his phone again, but he didn’t really care.

- **Yes.**

**-However, I would prefer to talk in person.**

So would I, he thought to himself. Hadn’t they already done that dance a million times? One of them would say they really wished the other was here with them…yet, Jim still had no idea where they stood, relationship-wise.

- _Same here, sweetie :p_

_-_ **I have arrived in the library, but I am realizing that you are not here.**

**-Where can I find you? I would like to see you.**

Jim nearly dropped his phone in shock. This couldn’t be real. Spock was here? As in _here?_ This couldn’t be a joke, since Spock pretty much had no sense of humor.

“I gotta run.” He said to Number One. “Tell Pike I liked his lecture and I’ll see you guys later…”

It took all of his willpower not to start running until he was outside. His heart was pounding as he took the usual route back to the library. His heart was pounding as he pushed open the doors, but it seemed to stop completely when he stepped inside.

Spock really was here. Jim was only seeing him from behind, but he was so breathtaking anyways. Apparently, he was cold for this time of year, as he was wearing the scarf Jim gave him. He was also talking to Nyota, which seemed to jumpstart Jim’s heart once more. What could they possibly be talking about? Was she going to tell him what Jim had said…about them dating?

“Hey,” Nyota looked over Spock’s shoulder at Jim. “There he is.”

It really was like time stopped when Spock turned around. It was so different to see Spock in person, with his own mind in his body. Spock must have thought the same, because Spock smiled at him. It was small compared to Jim’s own wide grin.

“You’re here…” Jim breathed.

“Yes.” Spock said softly.

“I…didn’t expect to see you so soon.” Jim stepped towards him, and everything he’d been telling himself about keeping his feelings in check sort of fades. He knows how Vulcans are about affection, but before he can stop himself, he throws him arms around Spock and hugs him tightly.

His clothes still carry the smell of Vulcan, and it’s strangely soothing. He sighed deeply, pressing his face further into Spock’s neck. To his delight, Spock hugs him back.

“You feel very cold.” Spock said. “And you are not wearing your glasses.”

“Because I’m not really reading right now…and you’re crushing me.” Jim wheezed.

“My apologies.” Spock let go of him, and Jim gasped for air.

“Oh, how cute.” Nyota sighed. “I’ll let you guys catch up. Thanks for talking with me, Spock.” She said something else in Vulcan, and Spock nodded and replied. It seemed innocent enough, but Jim’s heart was now pounding, wondering what they could have talked about, and if she told him what he’d said about them dating.

“I believe I was promised some special coffee.” Spock said. “But, since it is your birthday, then I will treat you…”

“Sounds good.” Jim grinned.

It was warm and cozy inside the café, as well as packed with people from the academy. Jim and Spock were practically the only people not wearing uniforms.

“This brand is considered a delicacy.” Spock said, starring down into his cup. “Yet, the taste is the same as every variety of coffee I have ever had.”

“The taste isn’t what’s special…it’s the experience. It’s hard to explain.” The caffeine was already taking effect on Jim. He felt like he was vibrating in his seat, and his heart was pounding. Though, that was probably due to who was sitting next to him…their bodies so close in proximity, their elbows and hips touching was very electric, despite the layers of clothes between them. “Why didn’t you get some kind of tea?”

“I thought that coffee was part of the aforementioned experience.” He said. “I am not used to having this much caffeine. I feel very…odd.”

“Bad?” Jim asked, instinctively moving his hand closer to Spock’s.

“Different.” Spock said. A minute after looking down at their hands, he moved the rest of the way between them and their hands touched. It was tiniest miniscule fraction of skin contact, but Jim could actually feel how warm Spock was. “My heart is racing.”

“Same here.” Jim was never nervous about this sort of thing. He could talk girls up with no problem, but this was way different. He had no idea how Spock felt about him, and there was so much more to lose than usual. “So, what did…what did you and Nyota talk about?”

“She asked me all about Vulcan culture. Her skills in the language were quite impressive, and she seemed to have her own ideas of the planet, not only from her classes, but from you.”

“…Me?” He didn’t want to move his hand from Spock’s, so he was forced to lift his drink with his left hand.

“She told me that you said you’ve visited Vulcan. While true, you were experiencing the planet while in my body, meaning you do not know how it feels for a human, not truly. You may have given her an incorrect perception.”

“Yeah, I realize that now. I shouldn’t have lied to her…but that wasn’t the only thing I told her.” He forced himself to look at Spock. This was going to suck, and Spock was probably going to be weirded out, but he had to get it out. There was no way he could keep his feelings inside or his lie straight for the rest of his life. And maybe, he just really thought they shared something after being in each other’s lives and bodies.

“You told her that we were in a romantic relationship.” Spock said, calmly sipping his drink.

“Yes.” Jim felt his face flush, and he moved his hand away. “I don’t know why I said that. I’m sorry.”

“You…are apologizing?” Spock looked down at his cup. “I am not sure why.”

“B-Because I said that…and we…aren’t? Or at least, I didn’t think we were?” He honestly expected Spock to be mad, but since he’d never seen Spock mad, he should have realized Spock would take a more mellow approach.

“I did not think we were, either. That is why I was so…happy to hear that you thought we were. Now you are saying we are not.” He sipped his drink.

“We…we can be!” God, it was really starting to get hot in here. Once he started, though, he had to keep going and get this out in the open. “I just had no idea if you wanted that. I mean, you left your girlfriend…but I had no idea if you wanted…me…that way.”

“Yes. I just did not know how to tell you over the phone.” Spock looked into his eyes, and Jim could see the faint green blush on his face that Jim used to get when he was in Spock’s body. “We share a unique and ancient Vulcan bond. That is why our katras were switching.”

“Then why did it stop?”

“I cannot say for you…” His blush deepened. “But I believe it was because I realized my feelings for you.”

“Feelings? God, I hope that means what I think it means, because Spock, I love you.” He was shaking slightly as he forced himself to not look away. Jim was probably blushing way worse than Spock at this point.

Then Spock moved to place his hand over Jim’s. Jim wondered if Spock was trying to read his emotions to see if he was being genuine, or if it was supposed to be affectionate. The soft look in Spock’s eyes told him it was, perhaps, both.

“I love you as well.” His voice was quite, but Jim knew that bit of emotion was actually quite a lot for him.

Jim leaned in towards Spock, and then stopped himself. They were surrounded by people, and he knew how Spock was about personal space and privacy.

“God, I really wish there was somewhere we could be alone, but I’m staying on someone’s couch right now.”

“I have a place.” Spock said, and Jim felt his heartbeat up in his throat. “It is in the same apartment building that my father stays in when he is on Earth. My luggage is all there, but it has not been unpacked, and it is not very furnished.”

“I don’t mind.” He downed the rest of his drink and stood up. “Let’s go…hang out. Is that…okay with you?”

“It is.” Spock finished the rest of his drink. “I would like to go somewhere…warm.”

❖ ❖ ❖

It was very warm in Spock’s apartment, but it was also very empty. Practically the only furniture was a bed that didn’t even have sheets on it.

Jim pushed Spock towards it, his hands gripping the front of his sweater, and their mouths locked together. Jim had never kissed anyone like this, and he had a feeling the same was true for Spock. A primal part of his brain seemed to know what to do.

They got on the bed, and Jim pulled off his own shirt before tugging at Spock’s sweater. When he got it off, Spock laid back on the bed and reached up to touch Jim’s chest as Jim went to push up Spock’s undershirt.

“What’s wrong?” Jim asked, his fingers brushing at the skin under the hem of his shirt. “Are you nervous?”

“…Insecure.” He whispered almost inaudibly. “I have never…been with another person.”

“What? You think I have.” He smiled down at Spock. “Contrary to what you may have heard while in my body…I’ve never done this either. But…I really want you.”

“I desire you, as well.” Spock’s hand moved back and forth over his chest. “I suppose my insecurity is illogical.”

“We can take it slow, if you want.” Jim laid down next to him. “Can I kiss you again?”

“I do find the way humans kiss to be very enjoyable.”

“Do Vulcans do it differently? How do they do it?”

Spock reached out and took Jim’s hand in his. He then brushed two fingers along two of Jim’s. It didn’t seem like much, but it seemed to make Jim feel all tingly and excited. He leaned in and kissed Spock slowly, their tongues brushing just like their fingers.

“Your skin is so cold.” Spock mumbled as they broke for air, his hands reaching around to touch Jim’s back and shoulders.

“Yours is so hot…” Jim chuckled, slowly teasing the strip of skin at his waist. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes.” Spock nodded nervously, and let Jim finally take his shirt off. He was just as beautiful as Jim remembered, and he marveled as his hands moved over the pale skin and dark hair.

“We can take as long as you want.” Jim said, ignoring his arousal. “We have forever, you know.”

“Yes.” Spock’s arms wrap around him, pulling their bodies flush together. “You are mine forever.”

“Same to you, and I don’t care how hot everyone thinks you are…you’re mine.” Jim pressed his face into the crook of Spock’s neck.

“You think that other people find me attractive?”

“Obviously…” Jim chuckled. “So, I’m gonna have to be super protective of you.”

“I am supposed to be protecting you.” Spock said, pulling Jim closer, so that he straddled Spock’s lap. They both sighed at the contact.

“I’m safe with you.” Jim whispered in Spock’s ear, leaning down so that their chests were pressed together. “I know that…God, you feel so good.”

“Ashayam…”

It was such an emotion thing, lasting so long that the sun went down outside. When it was over, Spock seemed to be amused at how Jim’s skin only seemed to be warmed a few degrees, while Spock’s on the other hand felt like fire.

“And you’re still cold?” Jim asked, laying behind him and wrapping his arms around Spock’s middle. They were both a little messy, but they could shower later.

“Somewhat.” Spock replied. “There is a blanket in one of those boxes in the living room, if you want to get it.”

“In a minute.” He nuzzled his face into Spock’s neck. “For now, I’ll keep you warm.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment letting me know what you thought! You can also follow me on tumblr @frappuccinio


End file.
